Princesas, caballeros y dragones
by Fresita con nata
Summary: En realidad Shindou es un adolescente como cualquier otro y debe aprender muchas cosas; A lidiar con su primer amor, a superar sus inseguridades y, sobre todo, a arreglar el mayor malentendido de su vida. Por lo menos tendrá ayuda, aunque no sea la más adecuada.
1. Prólogo

Takuto Shindou era el principito de mamá.

Nunca le contaron nada de las lágrimas derramadas, de la tristeza por el esfuerzo de tenerle. Takuto se consideró un milagro después de años de rezos y tratamientos.

Takuto tuvo todo lo que quería, sus padres no escatimaron en gastos y se lo podían permitir. Primero los mejores colegios, luego las clases de piano. Más tarde no pudieron decir que no a la obsesión de su hijo por el fútbol y más tarde tampoco le prohibieron tener amigos de cualquier clase social. Si Takuto era feliz, ellos también lo eran y por encima de todo querían que él fuera humilde y responsable.

Takuto siempre será el principito de mamá.

Su mamá quería para él una princesa.

Aún era muy pequeño, con seis años era imposible que se planteara algo como el amor, pero algún día lo haría y su madre quería que fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado nunca. El problema consistía en que no quería imponerle una novia, ni su visión del matrimonio y la felicidad.

Si Takuto era feliz estando solo, ella sería feliz. Si Takuto se enamorara de una chica, ella sería feliz. Si Takuto eligiera un chico como compañero, ella sería feliz.

No quería hacer desdichado a su ángel, quien tanto se había hecho de rogar para bajar desde el cielo.

Lo único que de verdad le preocupaba era que su hijo un día decidiera casarse con su pelota de fútbol. Entonces, tendrían que hablar seriamente con él y sus prioridades en la vida.

Menos mal que la fortuna quiso que eso no fuera así.

* * *

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, solo juego con los personajes y compro doujinshi a mansalva.

Y este es un pequeño prólogo para una serie de drabbles que juntos contarán una historia completa. Antes de nada, quiero dejar claro que esta historia NO tiene genderbend, aunque lo parezca. Está basada en un prompt del Kink Meme de Hetalia en inglés. Y espero que os vaya gustando, aunque este capitulito sepa a poco :D


	2. Capítulo 1

Con siete años Takuto no tenía amigos.

Pasaba las horas tocando el piano en casa o en el patio de la escuela, sentado en el suelo y alejado de los demás. Los profesores estaban contentos con él y lo responsable que era para ser tan pequeño, pero en cambio la única queja venía de lo inútil que era para las relaciones sociales. No porque no quisiera, más bien no estaba interesado en ningún compañero de clase lo suficiente como para hacer buenas migas con él. Era cordial, pero nunca dejaba que sus relaciones en los demás fueran un poco más profundas.

Su madre estaba preocupada.

Si le preguntaban el motivo de su falta de amistades no obtenían respuesta, solo unos ojos marrones grandes mirándoles con curiosidad, como si no entendieran una duda tan sencilla. El psicólogo que les atendió solo pudo certificar que Takuto era en realidad un niño solitario que se abriría a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera y, por desgracia, eso tendría que ocurrir con el tiempo, sin forzar la situación porque así se sentiría presionado para al final terminar queriendo estar solo.

Lo malo para su madre era observar a su pequeño príncipe siendo un solitario, comportándose más como un adulto que como un niño. No podía negar que tenía la seriedad de su padre para el trabajo, pero ella aspiraba a tener un hijo normal que hiciera cosas como llegar a casa manchado de barro, romper los pantalones por tirarse al suelo, pelearse con los chicos de clase, esas cosas que cualquier infante en primaria tendría que estar viviendo. Sabía que la disciplina era buena para todo el mundo, e imponerla a un niño tan pequeño era algo cercano a la crueldad. Su marido, en cambio, le aseguraba que él había vivido una infancia parecida y al final no le pasó nada malo, aunque podía entender la angustia de ella. Su opinión era la de buscarle una afición que le permitiera jugar con un grupo grande de chicos, como un deporte, pero a Takuto le gustaba demasiado tocar el piano y no parecía querer salir de su sala de música para ver la luz del sol.

Era más descorazonador cuando el niño en cuestión era quien se imponía la disciplina, y no había que estar detrás de él para que hiciera las cosas y enseñarle a ser responsable.

Lo único bueno que Takuto ganaba con esa actitud era que le dejaba al margen de los niños más violentos de clase, quienes veían meterse con él algo tan peligroso como hacerlo contra un profesor. Su ira iba encaminada, en cambio, a otro compañero que a pesar de las apariencias se defendía bastante bien de todas las grescas. Para su desgracia atraía todas las miradas tanto de profesores como de alumnos y eso le ponía en el punto de mira de todos los problemas sin quererlo.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Takuto se había fijado también en él.

En realidad se acababa de mudar a Inazuma Town y entró con el curso comenzado, llevando el ceño fruncido y una actitud defensiva. Al parecer a su padre le habían ascendido en el trabajo y había decidido darle a su familia una vida mejor, pero Takuto no entendía de esas cosas, solo sabía que esa personita era especial, con su pelo rosa y alborotado destacando sobre sus enormes ojos azules.

Estaba claro que Ranmaru Kirino no iba a ser una persona normal; Takuto no había visto una niña tan bonita en su corta vida.

Por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, todos los niños se metían con Ranmaru y no era para menos, era la primera vez que Takuto veía a una chica comportarse exactamente igual que un chico, llevando ropa de chico y teniendo los gustos de un chico, hasta llevaba un estuche de Dragon Ball en lugar de uno de Sailor Moon. No solo eso, su cabello lo lucía corto y, para rematar, su nombre era de niño.

A lo mejor su familia no quería tener una hija, aunque fuera tan bonita como ella.

Pero Takuto sabía que era una chica, no había duda. Que intentara ocultad su feminidad de esa manera no hacía más que acrecentar su curiosidad.

Éste decidió observar de lejos. Ranmaru era una persona solitaria como él, pero al final no le costó nada empezar a hablar con las chicas de clase. Al mes y durante un recreo, Takuto descubrió que se le daba muy bien jugar al fútbol y con eso Ranmaru se ganó al resto de sus compañeros. El fútbol era muy importante en Inazuma Town y quien jugara bien automáticamente se ganaba el respeto de todo el mundo, fuera hombre o mujer.

Ranmaru no era una excepción tampoco, a pesar de querer jugar de defensa aunque el puesto más popular fuera el de delantero.

Al principio se enfadaba, pero al final terminó aceptando que le llamaran Ranchan porque lo hacían sin mala intención. Takuto era aún muy tímido y usar ese tipo de familiaridades le resultaba un poco violento. Eso si, le gustaba, _le gustaba mucho_ el poder darle a Ranmaru un apelativo femenino y que ésta no se enfadara.

–Buenas tardes, madre – Takuto no era un niño al que le gustara empezar una conversación, pero solo con llamar la atención de su madre ésta levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida.

Ella no recordaba la de veces que Takuto le había llamado "mamá", pero la costumbre había terminado por hacer que ese hecho no doliera tanto. Ella se conformaba estando en casa con su hijo mientras su marido trabajaba horas y horas en la empresa que él mismo dirigía, pero aún así no podía tener el mismo papel tradicional de cualquier madre de familia, relegando casi todas las tareas al personal de servicio. Aún así quería estar presente en la vida de su pequeño, paseando con él, jugando o incluso haciendo los deberes a pesar de las poquísimas veces que Takuto no entendía algo de la lección del día.

–¿Qué tal el colegio? – le preguntó mientras preparaba la mesa para el estudio. Takuto sonrió un poco, algo difícil de ver en él.

–Creo que tengo novia. Pero ella no lo sabe.

Esa afirmación hizo que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada. Su hijo el asocial con novia. Ahora si que parecía que tenía un niño como los demás.

–¿Y es guapa? ¿Simpática? – dejó los lapiceros encima de la mesa, mirando a su hijo de frente. Él se limitó a pensar antes darle una contestación.

–Es guapa. Y es simpática, pero casi no he hablado con ella.

–¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que es tu novia? Para ser novio de alguien antes tienes que ser su amigo, corazón – ella se sentó al lado del niño, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios –. Y si luego ella te quiere igual, podéis ser novios. Pero antes, es mejor que la conozcas y juegues con ella.

Takuto frunció el ceño a la vez que cogía su cuaderno y un lapicero de su mochila de color rojo. Le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con Ranchan, pero si quería que fuera su novia no había más remedio que hacerlo. Cuando él quería algo, no había nada ni nadie que lo parara.

–¿Y qué se le dice a una niña para que sea tu novia?

Ambos se sentaron, Takuto en una silla demasiado grande para él, sobre dos cojines para que pudiera llegar cómodamente a la mesa. Su madre estaba feliz de poder tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su hijo, agradecida por ese punto de normalidad en su relación con él.

–Le tienes que decir lo guapa que es, lo bien que hace las cosas. ¿Es buena en algo?

–Juega muy bien al fútbol –le contestó el niño a la vez que empezaba a hacer las cuentas, llenando la hoja de líneas –. Y dibuja fatal.

–Entonces eso no se lo recuerdes, cariño.

–Y quiero que se deje el pelo largo, pero le gusta llevarlo más corto que yo.

Le entregó la hoja de papel y su madre contó las líneas que había hecho, comparándolo con los resultados de sus cuentas, perfectos como siempre.

–Nunca obligues a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, pero puedes encontrar una vía para convencerle sin que se enfade contigo.

Takuto empezó con otra cuenta, frunciendo el ceño y pensando, quizás en su tarea o posiblemente en su primer amor. Su madre fue a la cocina a por un zumo, como premio a su gran esfuerzo.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente Takuto casi no pudo concentrarse en clase, nervioso por tener que hablar directamente con Ranchan. Ella se sentaba dos asientos por detrás de él, así que no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo durante las lecciones.

Tenía que hablar con ella en el descanso, pero era difícil ya que siempre estaba solicitada para jugar al fútbol. Tenía que idear alguna excusa para acercarse y llamar su atención o si no, nunca sabría que él era su novio, o mejor, en palabras de su mamá, _"que él quería ser su novio",_ porque ella tenía que dar su consentimiento. Así se tenía que hacer las cosas.

El amor era muy complicado y el pequeño Takuto no estaba seguro de querer seguir con su misión, hasta que al final de las clases se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Ranchan, concentrada en sus deberes, con la nariz arrugada y siendo tan adorable como siempre. Hizo de tripas corazón, tragó saliva y se acercó con cuidado, quedándose justo delante y esperando que ella se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Tardó un poco, solo unos segundos, hasta que los ojos grandes y azules de Ranchan se encontraron con los suyos, mirándole con extrañeza.

–Hola, Ranchan –saludó, nervioso. Ella dejó de arrugar la nariz pero frunció el ceño, confusa.

–¿Qué quieres? –su voz era suave, pero no tan aguda como la del resto de sus compañeras.

Y Takuto Shindou se quedó sin palabras.

Lo que no podía hacer y él lo sabía, era quedar en el más absoluto de los ridículos, así que le echó valor y decidió decir algo, lo que fuera. Su madre tenía que estar orgullosa de él cuando regresara a casa y le contara lo que había pasado en el día y como se había comportado como un niño mayor con la chica que le gustaba.

–Ser tu amigo, por favor – soltó de golpe, arrancando las palabras de su pecho y Ranmaru sonrió un poco, como si aquello fuera el comienzo de un juego extraño. Su experiencia le decía que los amigos aparecían como las gotas de lluvia en un día gris, no pedían serlo de forma educada y temblorosa.

–Pues si tu me llamas Ranchan yo te voy a llamar Takkun –sentenció.

Takuto no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas tan raras de ver en él que hasta Ranmaru se sorprendió. Llevaba poco tiempo en la escuela, pero si sabía que Takuto Shindou era un niño muy inteligente y rico, tanto como para no relacionarse con los demás. O por lo menos eso era lo que los niños del colegio le habían dicho.

–¡Vale! –le contestó éste, y Ranmaru puso cara de hastío, sabiendo desde ese mismo instante que no podría quitarse a Takuto de encima durante mucho tiempo.

**oOo**

–Mamá, ¡mamá!

La señora Shindou se levantó de golpe del sofá para ver a su hijo correr como loco desde la entrada hasta la sala de estar. Hasta su padre alzó la vista del periódico y la dirigió a Jean Paul, el mayordomo y chofer de la familia, encargado de recoger al pequeño del colegio todos los días.

–Lleva así desde que ha salido del colegio –comentó divertido a los dos adultos. Takuto se encaramó a su madre casi riendo y ella, gratamente sorprendida, se agachó para poder abrazarle mejor.

–¡Me ha llamado Takkun! ¡Y vamos a jugar al fútbol mañana! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo?

–¿Ves, querida? Si al final las cosas salen mejor de lo que uno puede esperar – comentó el señor Shindou, quien luego se dirigió a su hijo, sin poder contener la satisfacción –. Ya sabes que los estudios son los primero, así que mientras tengas buenas notas y vayas a clase de piano, no tendremos inconveniente a que juegues al fútbol con tu nuevo amigo.

–Es amiga, cariño, nuestro hijo se ha enamorado –sonrió su mujer haciendo que Takuto escondiera la cabeza en sus brazos, claramente avergonzado.

La señora Shindou estaba feliz, contentísima por su pequeño y la sonrisa no se le quitó del rostro hasta una semana más tarde, cuando su hijo invitó a la famosa Ranchan a su casa para jugar y hacer los deberes.

Ranchan era toda una belleza, como pudo reconocer, su hijo podría ser pequeño pero tenía un gusto exquisito. No muy alta para su edad, tenía el pelo corto y rosado que contrastaba con sus preciosos ojos azules.

Pero había algo que estaba mal, algo que no encajaba.

Se hubiera alegrado por su hijo si no fuera porque Ranchan en realidad era un niño, y era tan evidente que resultaba doloroso cómo Takuto hablaba de "ella" como si fuera una princesa de cuento. Tenía claro que no le hubiera importado que la persona de la cual Takuto se enamorara fuera de su mismo sexo. Ese no era el problema en realidad, más que la ceguera de su pequeño, incapaz de ver la situación.

No sabía como afrontarlo y tras consultarlo con su esposo y reprenderle por sus carcajadas, éste decidió que Takuto se daría cuenta por sí mismo, ya que era un niño genio y nadie en este mundo sería tan inocente como para no distinguir el sexo de la gente.

La señora Shindou intentó no dejarlo correr, pero no tuvo suficiente valor para sacar a su hijo de su error. Esperó un par de días sin éxito, pero después de una semana Takuto seguía creyendo que Ranchan era la princesa de sus sueños.

Al tercer mes, el pequeño seguía jugando con su "amiguita Ranchan". Su madre suspiró, a sabiendas que ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

:D

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por el recibimiento. Nunca pensé que podría interesar tanto solo publicando un prólogo de poco más de 300 palabras. Espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien, aunque sea más bien una especie de preparatoria a lo que viene más tarde.

Sobre el fic, como podéis ver no es genderbend, a pesar de "Ranchan". Además voy a tomarme mil licencias con la serie, aunque se puede pensar que está ambientado en la primera temporada de InaGo dónde no hay viajes en el tiempo ni personajes históricos.

Sobre alguna nota de interés, los deberes de Shindou son multiplicaciones. Los asiáticos tienen una forma muy curiosa de hacer cuentas a base de líneas y es eso lo que está haciendo, podéis buscarlo en youtube, hay varios vídeos sobre este tema.

A parte, los estudiantes de primaria no usan uniforme, pero todos llevan el mismo tipo de mochilas. Son cuadradas, muy resistentes y carísimas ya que tienen que durar los seis años de colegio.

De momento a la madre de Shindou no la he puesto a trabajar porque son gente de dinero, se puede permitir criar a su hijo en casa.

Y con esto espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si tenéis algo que decirme, los comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

Al igual que su hijo, Ranmaru Kirino iba a graduarse en poco tiempo de la secundaria. Era un chico muy guapo, de rostro andrógino y agradable, que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa haciendo las tareas de clase y luego escuchando las prácticas de piano de Takuto. En realidad su relación con él no había cambiado desde que se conocieron en primaria y no les parecía mal, ya que tener a ese chico en casa se había convertido en una rutina agradable, ahora que Takuto pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellos.

Siempre habían estado pegados como lapas, hasta se las habían ingeniado para ir los dos a la escuela Raimon y les habían aprobado la solicitud para el nuevo instituto que comenzarían en breve, cuyo nivel de estudio era bastante superior al de su escuela media. Los mejores amigos siempre van juntos a todas partes.

Pero solo había un pequeño problema, que en realidad no era tan nimio pero se estaba convirtiendo en una inusual costumbre desde que esa amistad comenzó muchos años atrás.

El señor Shindou miraba desde el salón y por encima del Asahi Shinbun como su hijo se dirigía a la sala de música con su mejor amigo. Éste siempre llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en dos coletas, al parecer por culpa de una apuesta que perdió contra Takuto en quinto curso y como es un chico de palabra, no se había cortado el pelo más que para arreglárselo. Desde luego eso no le ayudaba mucho en parecer masculino y sospechaba que ese era el motivo oculto que hizo que su hijo, poco amante de ese tipo de juegos, apostara.

–¿En qué piensas, cariño? –Le preguntó su mujer, sentada frente a él mirando algo en su ordenador portátil. Desde que Takuto empezó a ser más independiente ella había empezado a trabajar con su marido y era especialmente buena llevando la contabilidad. Además los dos comenzaron a viajar mucho así que Takuto pasaba bastante tiempo solo.

Lo bueno era que no le importaba demasiado, siempre había sido un niño bastante autónomo y sabía cuidarse solo. Además tenía a mucha gente trabajando interna en la casa, así que no tenían que preocuparse por lo que le pudiera pasar.

–Pienso en mi secretario, que siempre me dice que tengo suerte de que mi hijo sea un genio –suspiró el señor Shindou –. Pero de qué me sirve que sea un genio si con dieciséis años aún piensa que su mejor amigo es una chica.

–Por lo menos no dice que está tan enamorado que se quiere casar con Kirino, así que no te preocupes.

–No lo dice, pero lo piensa. No creo siquiera que sepa cómo funcionan las relaciones sexuales.

–Cariño…

–A lo mejor piensa que los humanos nos reproducimos por ciencia infusa.

–Cariño…

–Aunque visto por otro lado, en lugar de tontorrón podría habernos salido terrorista islámico, así que salimos ganando.

–¡Cariño!

El señor Shindou miró a su mujer con seriedad, los ojos castaños entrecerrados y la boca muy recta, los labios formando una fina línea, la viva imagen de su hijo. En lo único en lo que se parecían.

–Por favor, déjame ser un triste por una vez.

–Lo que eres es un melodramático –le contestó su mujer con gesto severo –. Nuestro hijo es feliz, así que no pasa nada y además, hay mucha gente en el mundo y solo está confundido con Kirino. No le va a crear ningún trauma.

El señor Shindou no estaba tan seguro de eso. Su mujer era encantadora aunque estirada y obstusa pero él podía ver mejor a través de los gestos de Takuto y sus miradas. Bebía los vientos por Ranchan y el día que por fin se enterara del sexo de su amigo sería un desastre de proporciones épicas que arruinaría su mejor amistad.

Estaba encantado con la afición al fútbol del chico, eso si, pues gracias a ese deporte su hijo había conseguido hacer muchos amigos. En la escuela de ser un inepto social a terminar como el más popular era un paso gigantesco que Takuto había dado casi sin ningún esfuerzo y, con toda probabilidad, Kirino había contribuido de una manera activa a ello.

El mejor de los escenarios sería que a Takuto no le importara el sexo de Kirino, pero era algo que no se podía garantizar.

**oOo**

Shindou cerró la puerta de su taquilla y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del club, esperando que su mejor amiga se cambiase. Había pasado tiempo desde que dejó de llamarle Ranchan, de hecho fue algo que ella misma le pidió ya que según sus propias palabras, _"eran mayores como para ponerse motes de críos"_. Eso significo a su vez perder el privilegio de ser llamado Takkun por ella y eso llegó a dolerle mucho más de de que se hubiera imaginado. Algún día tendría que llegar el momento de crecer, lo sabía, pero ni en privado le gustaba a Kirino que le llamara por su mote de la infancia.

De todas formas y aunque le costó, se acostumbró a nombrarla por su apellido y a pretender que era un chico, como ella misma estaba haciendo. En realidad eso nunca se lo había pedido pero era evidente; desde su forma de hablar pasando a su forma de actuar, estaba claro que no quería ser manager, sino jugadora.

Shindou sabía que era innecesario ya que las chicas ya no estaban excluidas de las competiciones, como pasaba antes. Le parecía absurdo que Kirino, su preciosa Kirino, tuviera que cambiarse delante de todos los chicos, aunque a pesar de eso nadie se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer.

La facilidad en la que todo el mundo asumía que Kirino era un hombre era tan sencilla que resultaba pasmosa. Shindou aún conservaba la esperanza de que Ranmaru se aceptara tal y como era. Aún no comprendía como sus compañeros no se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que quizás no tuviera mucho pecho y le resultaba fácil mantener su disfraz delante de los demás, sobre todo si a parte de vendarse (lo había visto en una película americana), usaba una camiseta interior. De hecho ya debía ser natural para ella, ya que incluso delante de Shindo, quien sabía su secreto, seguía usando ropa de chico, incluso le comentaba enfadada cómo los demás le confundían con una mujer, sintiéndose mal por ello.

Shindou nunca le preguntaría por su sexualidad, si en realidad era lesbiana o una chica que no estaba conforme con su propio cuerpo. Shindou quería a Ranchan tal y como era, y apoyaría a su amiga fuera cual fuese su identidad u opción sexual.

A pesar de…

Se conocían de siempre. Los dos regresaban del instituto por el mismo camino, pasaban las horas uno en casa del otro, hacían los deberes juntos, se aseguraban de ir siempre a las mismas clases. Shindou no recordaba ningún momento en el cual no estuviera con Ranchan.

–Eh, Shindou.

Ella ya se había preparado, el pelo recogido escrupulosamente en dos coletas y la bandolera colgando de uno de sus costados. Era tan rápida como impaciente, se moría por ir al conbini a mirar si habían sacado el número semanal de la Shonen Jump.

–Ya voy.

–Los que dicen que las mujeres tardan en cambiarse no te conocen a ti. Has salido hace un rato de los vestuarios y aún no te has puesto los zapatos.

Extraño era escuchar como hablaba de las chicas de una forma tan impersonal, y eso siempre descolocaba a Shindou. Siembre había sido así, como si quisiera desmarcarse del género femenino y no saber nada de él.

–¿Me quieres escuchar? ¿En qué estás pensando?

–En el entrenamiento de mañana – mintió, a sabiendas de saber que no iba a colar fácilmente. Kirino siempre había sido mejor en ello, añadido a su cara de angel y sonrisa encantadora. Shindou miraba a los lados y se ponía colorado y, al final, todo el mundo sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

De todas formas, de los dos siempre había sido el más emocional, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas de rabia. De hecho se sorprendió al ser nombrado capitán, siempre había pensado que Sangoku era alguien mucho más preparado para el puesto.

–Bueno, si dices que piensas en el entrenamiento, te creeré – le dijo su amiga, a sabiendas que Shindou, a parte de mal mentiroso, era demasiado cabezón –. Oye, tengo que ir a mirar una cosa en el conbini si te quieres venir. Aunque no sé que vas a querer comprar ahí. También tengo que ir al super a hacer un par de recados para mi madre.

–No te preocupes, te acompañaré – le contestó caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta y esperando a su vez que Kirino se colocara como siempre, a su derecha, acompañándole con pasos cortos.

Una de las cosas que agradecía de estar con Kirino era poder hacer una vida de adolescente normal. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de salir a comprar algo para la cena, u ojear las revistas en las estanterías. Era el servicio quien se encargaba de darle de comer y quienes iban a los supermercados a por los ingredientes que faltaban. Sabía que su madre cocinaba bien, pero hacía años que no la veía meterse en la cocina a hacer algo, normalmente postres extranjeros que le salían deliciosos.

Acompañar a Kirino era toda una experiencia. Siempre compraba su ejemplar de la Shonen Jump en el conbini y luego pasaba por el Coop que estaba cerca de su casa para hacer el resto de recados, que normalmente se reducían a leche y mermelada para las tostadas del desayuno. Eran cinco viviendo en casa, así que comían como limas.

También le resultaba curiosa la forma que tenía Kirino de comprar. Shindou nunca se preguntaba qué clase de leche tomaban en su casa, pero ella sabía que su madre estaba intentando ponerse a dieta de nuevo, así que había que llevar la leche desnatada del cartón azul claro que sabía a rayos. La mermelada no era la más cara de todas, pero aseguraba que sabía igual que las caseras. Era un razonamiento que Shindou no entendió hasta el día que desayunó en casa de la chica y comprobó que, efectivamente, era una de las mejores mermeladas que había probado nunca.

Siempre terminaban la compra con un montón de cupones que Kirino nunca usaba, pero al parecer su madre si cuando hacía la compra por las mañanas. Shindou, como buen caballero, le llevaba las bolsas de camino, justo hasta la misma puerta de la casa de Kirino para consternación de éste ya que no consideraba ser tan debilucho.

Pero a Shindou no le importaba ser todo lo caballero que hiciera falta.

–¿Quieres subir? – le dijo cuando llegaron. La casa de Kirino era mucho más pequeña que la suya pero familiar –. A mi hermana le han regalado un videojuego para la Wii y si vienes conmigo nos dejará probarlo.

Shindou nunca había sido un chico de videojuegos pero de vez en cuando le gustaba jugarlos, aunque no diera pie con bola. Le entregó la bolsa de la compra, lo cual ya era una negativa en sí misma, ya que siempre la dejaba en la encimera de la cocina cuando entraba en la casa de su amiga.

–No puedo, hoy viene mi profesor de inglés a darme clase. Si quieres mañana podemos estudiar juntos ya que no hay práctica del club.

Ranmaru sonrió de oreja a oreja a la vez que le aceptaba la bolsa y a Shindou se le paró el corazón.

–¡Genial! Y así me ayudas a hacer la redacción de inglés, Mistah Shindou.

–Tu pronunciación es espantosa – sonrió éste, llevándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte del otro, sin mala intención.

–Mi pronunciación es japonés estándar, que no te enteras.

–Podrías esforzarte un poco más, para variar.

–Yo no voy a salir de Inazuma Town, pero tú seguro que tendrás que viajar por todo el mundo. Si alguien se tiene que esforzar, precisamente no soy yo. ¿No me dijiste que tus padres estaban planeando mandarte fuera una temporada el año que viene? Ya te puedes ir esforzando.

–Si, pero no es seguro. No es algo que yo quiera hacer.

–No digas tonterías, Shindou. Si yo fuera tú sería el primero en estar emocionado por irme al extranjero. Aprovecha las oportunidades que tienes, porque además no será para siempre y volverás a casa con nosotros.

La conversación mantuvo pensativo a Shindou todo el camino a casa, incluso casi no le dejó concentrarse durante las clases de inglés, cosa que su profesor advirtió enseguida y se lo hizo notar dando unos ligeros golpes en la mesa que le dejaron descolocado. Kirino tenía razón; sus padres esperarían que pasara una temporada fuera estudiando en el extranjero, quizás la mitad del primer curso o el curso completo y en tan poco tiempo muchas cosas podían dejar de ser lo que eran. A Shindou no le gustaba nada los cambios y no porque temiera que Kirino dejara de hablarle, eso nunca.

Lo que temía era que Kirino terminara saliendo con otro chico mientras él no estuviera a su lado, que no era que estuviera mal, él era feliz si Kirino era feliz aunque eso significara dejar ir al amor de su infancia. Pero tampoco quería dejar cabos sueltos y no decirle lo que sentía, porque tampoco era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Suspiró. Ya era de noche, no había cenado mucho y Jasmine, una de sus sirvientas, se había quedado bastante preocupada al ver que el plato aún a medio terminar. No era normal que Shindou tuviera tan mal apetito y menos después de una práctica de fútbol.

Éste solo tenía una cosa en mente y era que tenía que confesarse a Kirino en cuanto sus padres decidieran que hacer con su futuro.

* * *

**Notitas:**

El Asahi Shinbun es uno de los periódicos más conocidos en Japón. Tiene versión online y en inglés si queréis echarle un vistazo.

Los conbini son tiendas de 24 horas que hay en todas partes. Venden de todo, desde comida hasta ropa, también mangas. Hay mangas que tienen una edición especial solo a la venta en esos establecimientos.

Los supermercados Coop también son medianamente populares, incluso en España se llegaron a ver (creo que con el nombre de Maxcoop), son de origen suizo. La leche en Japón no es muy buena, la verdad sea dicha, y la más sabrosa (leche entera fresca), es un producto bastante caro, sobre todo si lo comparamos con los precios en España.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos, espero que os haya gustado :D muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews, dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero que no tarde mucho tampoco.


	4. Capítulo 3

A Masaki Kariya no se le escapaba nada. Para su desgracia.

El chico había tenido muy mala suerte en la vida, tanta que le obligó a madurar antes que nadie de su misma edad. Darse cuenta de cosas que al resto se le pasaba desapercibidas era algo habitual, pero le desconcertaba la inocencia de otra gente que en teoría, era mucho más inteligente que él.

El capitán de su equipo era un completo lerdo.

No era normal en él reírse de alguien como Shindou, al que tenía en alta estima. Quizás un año atrás, cuando entró en la secundaria Raimon gracias a su tutor, podía haberse divertido a su costa de no haber conocido bien a Kirino, el causante sin pretenderlo de toda esa situación tan absurda.

También lo que le parecía impresionante era que los compañeros de equipo no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al capitán, o simplemente ni lo comentaran entre ellos. Enamorado perdidamente del defensa de pelo rosa, pensaba que era una mujer. Y es que cuando se refería a Kirino como "ella" no era un accidente ni una forma de burlarse del aspecto afeminado de su aclamado mejor amigo, era algo en lo que creía ciegamente, tan cierto como que todos los días sale el sol.

No podía culparlo, Kirino tenía una belleza fuera de lo común, algo que lo hacía frágil aunque en realidad no lo fuera, tal y como lo pudo constatar tiempo atrás. Kariya había intentado sin éxito que le hiciera caso, llamando su atención de la forma más pesada posible, haciéndole bromas crueles e intentando pasar por encima de él. Al final decidió dejarlo correr y hacer su vida cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, Kirino no iba a ver más allá de Shindou. Si algo le había enseñado a Kariya en todo este tiempo era a mantenerse al margen, sobre todo si no podía conseguir lo que quería, algo a lo que por desgracia ya se había acostumbrado.

Ese día y después de clase tuvo que quedarse con Kageyama y otros dos compañeros más para limpiar el aula, ya que les tocaba aunque odiaran hacerlo con toda su alma. Luego bajaron a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos y regresar a sus casas, ya que ese día solo tendrían entrenamiento los de tercer año, a parte de una charla sobre su futuro en el fútbol cuando terminaran los estudios en la escuela media Raimon. Muchos de los alumnos, sobre todo Shindou y Kirino, eran muy buenos deportistas y seria una pérdida que ambos dejaran de practicar fútbol.

A veces Kariya se ponía a pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida. Dos años atrás estaba estudiando en una escuela pública junto con los niños del orfanato, sin amigos y sin ganas de alegrarse por nada, por mucho que Hitomiko se esforzara en ello. Demasiado mayor para ser adoptado, demasiado huraño como para ser querido, su vida dio un vuelco cuando alguien le empezó a pagar los estudios en la escuela privada Raimon.

Y ahora…

–Kariya, nos vemos mañana –Kageyama le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al cruce. Al comienzo de empezar los estudios en Raimon hubiera acompañado a su amigo un buen trecho hasta llegar al Orfanato Sun Garden, pero ahora su hogar estaba en otro barrio.

–¡Nos vemos! –respondió y se despidió con la mano, casi sin darse la vuelta, de camino a un edificio de apartamentos cercano al centro de la ciudad.

En realidad el piso era enorme, un ático estupendo en el que tenía su propio cuarto con baño, no como cuando vivía con los demás niños y tenía que compartirlo todo. Tenía varios sistemas de seguridad para entrar, un portero muy amable que le saludaba y al llegar a casa…

–Hola, Masaki. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Miró a quien todas las tardes le daba la bienvenida. Alegre y en apariencia despreocupado, Ryuuji Midorikawa era en cierto modo el culpable de su cambio de vida, aunque siempre le contestaba que contarle los motivos que le llevaron a sacarle de Sun Garden eran tantos que se podía escribir una historia a parte que debía ser contada en otra ocasión. Kariya dejó la mochila en el sofá y se sentó frente a él, mirándole directamente a sus ojos negros.

–Bien, tenía ganas de regresar – le contestó a la vez que éste le tendía una porción de tarta de fresa y nata. Bien era sabido que Midorikawa tenía buen apetito y era amante de los dulces –¿Kira-san sigue trabajando?

–Llegará algo tarde, si. Y no le llames Kira-san, sabes que no le gusta que le llamen así.

Hiroto Kira, el otro culpable de su cambio de vida, era su tutor legal y Midorikawa trabajaba para él como secretario personal, aunque los tres vivían bajo el mismo techo. Al comienzo era extraño, ya que Midorikawa tenía su propio cuarto pero a veces dormía en el de Hiroto. Luego Kariya decidió no pensarlo más, era como imaginarse a sus propios padres manteniendo relaciones sexuales y eso es una imagen que ningún adolescente quiere tener en su mente.

Por otra parte y para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, miraba su porción de tarta con sospecha, ya que al parecer Midorikawa era la única persona capaz de comerse un tipo de merienda así y luego cenar a las seis como si su estómago no encogiera. Resultaba gracioso ya que su físico no acompañaba a ese apetito; de constitución delgada y voz juvenil, no parecía que alguna vez hubiera sido integrante del Inazuma Japan. Eso también contrastaba con una forma de ser metódica, algo ideal para trabajar de secretario. Su grado de perfeccionismo era tal que a veces asustaba de lo serio que podía llegar a ser, y es que Midorikawa, a pesar de su personalidad alegre, había que tomárselo muy en serio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar el ruido de las llaves dando contra la puerta y Hiroto Kira a pareció en la sala de estar con los pelos más desordenados que de costumbre y cara de haber llegado al paraíso. Midorikawa le recibió con una porción de tarta que Hiroto se limitó a devorar casi sin primero haberse quitado la chaqueta.

Era normal que su tutor no dijera nada hasta que no hubiera pasado un buen rato en casa. Se puso ropa más cómoda, de limpió las gafas a conciencia antes de sentarse en la mesa esperando con ansias la cena, que como siempre, constaba de demasiados platos y demasiadas cantidades como para dar de comer a un equipo completo más los reservas. Los primeros días Kariya no lograba acostumbrarse pero después de largas prácticas de fútbol ese tipo de cenas era lo que más esperaba al final del día, sobre todo por escuchar hablar a los dos adultos. Era curioso, pensaba, lo bien que se organizaban a pesar de ser demasiado jóvenes para hacerse cargo de un negocio grande y de un adolescente tan solo diez años menor que ellos.

–Bueno Midorikawa, ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó Hiroto y su interlocutor frunció el ceño.

–Hemos estado juntos casi todo el tiempo, así que poca novedad – contestó con la boca llena para acto seguido tragar un poco de agua – Pero el resto igual de aburrido que siempre.

Estaba bien hablar de cosas triviales y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Kariya agradecía esos pequeños momentos familiares hasta que Hiroto abría la boca y se dirigía a él, como de costumbre.

–¿Y tú ya tienes novia?

–¡Hiroto-san! – Kariya se avergonzó, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos. Midorikawa soltó una carcajada mientras Hiroto sonreía de medio lado.

–No tiene novia –Añadió con picardía a la vez que se subía las gafas con el índice – pero seguro que le gusta alguien.

Las carcajadas de Midorikawa se hicieron más fuertes a la vez que Kariya intentaba desaparecer recostándose cada vez más en su asiento.

–A mi no me gusta nadie –replicó, no muy convencido en su respuesta.

–¿Y ese otro chico? – Midorikawa frunció el ceño, pensativo -. Ese del que siempre andas hablando mal.

–Kirino – Respondió Hiroto y Kariya arrugó la nariz.

–¿Ese? Nunca. Además, yo ya tengo bastante con lo mío, como para encima interesarme por él y meterme en mitad de su culebrón. Que decís, para nada.

Ambos adultos le miraron interesados y Kariya supo que tenía que continuar con la historia, quisiera o no. O Midorikawa le dejaría sin el helado de postre.

–En realidad, el capitán está colado por Kirino-senpai. Pero piensa que es una chica. Y al parecer Kirino-senpai está colado por el capitán, no hace otra cosa más que hablar de él todo el santo día. Será divertido ver el drama y yo no pienso estar ahí en mitad de todo. Me niego.

–¿Estás hablando de Shindou Takuto? – Preguntó Hiroto y Kariya asintió, haciendo que Midorikawa estallara en risas, atragatándose con el arroz de paso.

–N-no me lo puedo creer – éste tosió un poco antes de mantener la compostura y añadir –. "No hay mayor ciego que quien no quiere ver". Takuto Shindou es un genio, ¿cómo no va a poder distinguir si su amigo es una mujer o no? – Hiroto asintió ante la pregunta de Midorikawa.

–Es cierto, que yo sepa los dos se conocen desde hace mucho – comentó Kariya –. Pero bueno, no merece la pena hablar más de ello. Hay gente para todo ¿verdad?

El intento de cambiar de tema surtió efecto, pero no el deseado. Hiroto se quedó mirando pensativo a Midorikawa mientras masticaba con lentitud y este le devolvió el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó al final al pelirrojo y éste se encogió de hombros.

–¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te gustó alguien? – dijo al fin, antes de meterse otro poco de arroz en la boca.

–La verdad es que nunca me he interesado en esas cosas mucho, bien lo sabes. Yo solo quería jugar y pasarlo bien.

–De sobra lo sé, pero la gente no suele ser de piedra –le respondió Hiroto, bajo la atenta mirada de Kariya quien empezó a mover los ojos de un lado a otro de sus interlocutores como si eso pareciera un partido de tenis –. Pero alguien te habrá gustado antes, digo yo.

Al parecer no era así porque Midorikawa negó con la cabeza muy convencido.

–Siempre he pensado que había otras formas mejores de llenar el tiempo y la mente, como la comida – volvió a tragar –. Pero sé de alguien que estuvo muy coladito…

–…No lo digas.

–Por alguien cuyo apellido comienza por "En"…

–Calla….

–Y termina en "dou".

–¡He dicho que te calles! – casi chilló Hiroto, colorado como un tomate, y carraspeó –. Esas cosas pasaron hace mucho tiempo, además es una historia muy larga que no vamos a contar ahora mismo.

–Hiroto siempre ha sido un poco rarito para esos temas – rió Midorikawa, dirigiéndose a Kariya que se revolvía incómodo en su asiento –. Pero podemos aprender cosas de él, como no decirle a la personita especial "creo que me gustas" si no quieres dejarle confundido. Porque en serio, o te gusta alguien o no, pero "creer que sí" es un poco extraño.

–El problema fuiste tú, que eres un poco denso – respondió Hiroto levantándose de la mesa – pero esa es una historia que puede que la contemos, puede que no…

–Creo que no la quiero saber – respondió Kariya en voz baja y Midorikawa se revolvió un poco en la silla.

–De todas formas y volviendo al tema, se nota que aprecias a Kirino a pesar de lo que hablas de él, que es todo terrible. Si alguna vez pasa algo, sería bueno que le echaras una mano o simplemente, le dieras apoyo, ¿vale? Hay un refrán que dice "Un amigo es alguien que está contigo porque le necesitas, aunque le encantaría estar en otra parte."

Kariya asintió con la cabeza a pesar de saber que él precisamente no era el más indicado para apoyar a alguien. Si alguna vez el capitán terminaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia Kirino sería un momento épico, a pesar del drama que podría generar y que podría afectar al equipo. No sabría que decir, menos cómo actuar y, aunque en alguna otra ocasión se hubiera reído de la situación, en esos momentos no le parecía divertida.

Kariya ayudó a recoger la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para estudiar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, a esta nueva familia que le estaba tratando como si de verdad fuera parte de ellos, dándole ánimos y consejos aunque en su opinión eran pésimos.

Porque si alguna vez llegara a pasar aquello, si Shindou se declaraba a Kirino y todo el desastre saliera a la luz, lo último que él querría sería estar en medio de ellos dos.

* * *

**Notitas, notitas…**

-Como notita cultural, los chavales en los institutos japoneses limpian las aulas después de clase. Se rotan en grupos y en teoría eso les enseña a ser responsables.

Por otra parte, esta es una vil excusa para meter a Hiroto y a Midorikawa en el fic. Y a Kariya, por supuesto, ya que va a ser el personaje con más sentido común en la trama. Quizás estoy un poco triste porque creo que el personaje se merece algo más que ser el malo del 80% de los TakuRan, así que intentaré llevarle en este fic de una manera digna.

Muchas gracias por los seguimientos, los favoritos y reviews. Es cierto que he hecho a Shindou un poco tarugo, pero mejorará con el tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Estaba confirmado; Shindou iría a estudiar a Londres el primer trimestre del nuevo curso de bachillerato y no había vuelta atrás. Su padre le dejó bien claro que algo había que hacer con su desastrosa pronunciación de inglés, aunque Shindou estaba seguro que no era peor que la de cualquier japonés medio. Sea como fuere, esto quería decir que tendría que buscar un buen momento para sacar valor y decirle a Kirino lo que sentía antes, a ser posible, de perder el contacto diario con él. La graduación sería en menos de una semana, el inicio del nuevo curso en abril y él se iría en ese momento para regresar justo al comienzo las vacaciones de verano.

Lo malo era que cada vez era más difícil verse con Kirino y solo tuvo tiempo de estar con él sin más compañía cuando estudiaban para el examen de ingreso de la que iba a ser su nueva escuela, algo que pasaron sin mayor complicación, por lo menos por parte de Shindou. Kirino tuvo algún problema más que pudo solucionar con la buena suerte que le caracterizaba. Kariya decía con mucho acierto que su querido senpai "tenía una flor en el culo".

Los demás días se aprovecharon para quedar con todos los compañeros de colegio, así que Shindou perdió la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su princesa de cabellos rosas. A parte, la familia de Kirino estaba tan contenta por ver que entraba en un buen instituto, que empezaron a organizar una celebración familiar por todo lo alto para después de la ceremonia de graduación, a la que por supuesto Shindou estaba invitado. La madre de Kirino le mandó por e-mail un planning perfecto del día que iban a pasar. Al parecer lo primero en la lista sería comer bajo los cerezos y luego ir a un parque de atracciones, un plan nada rimbombante pero lo suficientemente raro como para que Kirino sintiera que ese era un día especial.

Entre las situaciones ideales para declararse, desde luego no estaba la de tener delante a la familia de la que quería que fuera su novia. Debía hacerlo o justo antes de la ceremonia si encontraba un hueco para ello, o al día siguiente mientras prácticamente preparaba las maletas y ninguna le parecía la mejor opción posible, pero no le quedaba otra. La tercera opción que era confesarse el día anterior no pudo ser, la madre de Kirino estaba preparándolo todo para que fuera perfecto y les fue imposible verse.

**oOo**

Llegó el día, Shindou estaba tan nervioso que no pudo tragar el desayuno para consternación de sus padres, que le miraban divertidos a pesar de estar ellos igual o peor que él, sin imaginarse que los nervios de su hijo no se debían a recoger un simple diploma. El camino hacia el colegio se le hizo más largo de lo normal ya que decidieron dar una vuelta caminando, algo que Shindou no era capaz de recordar haber hecho con su familia desde hacía por lo menos un par de años. Al llegar a su destino por lo menos fue recibido por los cerezos en flor y una decoración algo sobria que quedaba preciosa ante la estampa primaveral del enorme patio delantero porque no necesitaba nada más. Las risas de los chicos, las familias hablando entre sí, todo terminó en un segundo plano mientras el corazón de Shindou palpitaba en su cabeza, incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera Kirino, Kirino, Kirino.

Ésta apareció a su derecha, sorprendiéndole. Le esperaba con sus padres y hermanas, vestida con el uniforme masculino, como siempre la recordaba desde el momento en que le conoció. Shindou no se extrañó, a pesar de tener la pequeña esperanza de ver a Ranchan con el uniforme que le correspondía, para variar un poco.

No hubo mucho tiempo ni siquiera para saludarse como era debido, así que mucho menos para que Shindou pudiera llevarse a Kirino a parte para poder confesar sus sentimientos. Se encaminaron hacia el salón de actos, acondicionado con un atril decorado con unas cuantas flores de papel para dar a cada uno de los estudiantes su diploma y unas palabras de aliento para la nueva etapa que les tocaba empezar. Shindou tuvo que dar un pequeño discurso ya preparado entre él y Otonashi como uno de los estudiantes de honor, algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer y que no le ponía nervioso, ya hecho a todas las veces que tenía que tocar el piano en público. Volvió a su asiento al lado de su mejor amiga y esperó haciendo acopio de paciencia a que todos recogieran sus diplomas y les soltaran de nuevo al exterior para poder tener su momento deseado.

Kirino, por su parte, parecía muy contenta. No se había arreglado de una manera especial, como el resto de las chicas que a pesar del reglamento de la escuela habían conseguido maquillarse de una forma bonita y nada llamativa. Su pelo seguía recogido en dos coletas perfectas y la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, ansiosa por que terminara todo. Y Shindou quería que pasara lo mismo, vamos que si lo estaba deseando. Después de esos discursos insípidos empezaría a prepararse para la universidad, Kirino estaría a su lado como siempre y no solo ella, Kurama también había conseguido entrar con ellos, casi de casualidad ya que le faltaban un par de formularios que al parecer llegaron a tiempo de forma milagrosa. Sangoku también estaría estudiando en el mismo instituto, pero en su segundo año. Con un poco más de suerte y si Kirino le correspondía, esa etapa de su vida que estaba por venir sería una de las mejores, así que se concentró para calmarse y no hacer el ridículo cuando llegara el tan esperado momento.

–Estaba deseando que esto terminara – dijo su amiga en un suspiro.

–No ha sido para tanto –le contestó Shindou intentando aparentar la seriedad que se esperaba de él, solo que las comisuras de sus labios le delataban en la mentira. Kirino le devolvió la sonrisa, casi enseñando los dientes.

Iba a proponer hablar tranquilamente con ella a solas cuando Hamano se llevó a la chica a parte junto con Hayami, alentando a Shindou para que les siguiera.

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos.

No solo las familias estaban acaparando a los chavales para preguntar cómo estaban ahora que habían dado otro paso hacia la época adulta, varios estudiantes se escaparon para poder hablar y ser ellos mismos por unos momentos. Shindou había perdido a Hamano y Kirino de vista y pensó que no podía ponerse más difícil hasta que Akane Yamana se puso frente a él tensa como un palo.

–Shin-sama, me gustaría hablar contigo –Shindou le oyó decir con voz suave y temblorosa. Pero no tenía tiempo para ella.

–Ahora no, si quieres podemos hablar luego, ¿vale? Tengo mucha prisa.

Akane no se apartó, le devolvió la mirada llena de decepción. Al parecer sus intenciones no era mantener una simple conversación y Shindou se acababa de dar cuenta ahora, tarde, como de costumbre. Quiso abrir la boca pero la chica no le dejó.

–Si buscas a Kirino-kun, se ha ido al invernadero con una chica de segundo año.

–Gracias, Yamana –Era mejor no mencionar nada más e intentó salir corriendo, pero fue interceptado por la madre de Hayami, quien le dio un ramo de flores que ella misma cultivaba en el jardín de su casa. A su vez, la hermana pequeña de Kurama le ofreció una caja de bombones. Al parecer las familias de los chicos del club de fútbol se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer pequeños regalos a todos para conmemorar el día.

Shindou se maldijo por lo bajo al no ser capaz de rechazar ninguno de los detalles, entre otras cosas por estar demasiado ocupado intentando llegar al invernadero antes que Kirino y su kouhai. Shindou, quien sabía que había chicas que idealizaban a sus senpai femeninas hasta el punto de declararse, creía totalmente posible que a Kirino pudiera pasarle, siendo popular tanto entre chicos como chicas gracias a su físico andrógino.

Lo que no estaba tan seguro era de la negativa de Kirino a la declaración de una chica.

Con el tubo del diploma en una mano, un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones caseros y una tarjeta de felicitación en la otra, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Dentro del invernadero, de cristales relucientes y recién lavados, estaba Kirino hablando con una chica que conocía de la clase de Tenma.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que Kirino dijera que no quería lo que la chica le fuera a ofrecer y al parecer, al final fue así, pues la muchacha se alejó corriendo de Kirino, avergonzada. Casi chocó con él al abrir la puerta del invernadero sin mirar, humillada después de haber sido rechazada en esa última oportunidad, Shindou temió compartir el mismo final que ella.

Al final tragó saliva y esperó en mitad del pequeño paseo de piedra a que su amiga saliera, quedándose sorprendida al verle ahí, esperándola. Shindou levantó una mano en forma de saludo antes de hablar.

–Yamana me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

–No pude negarme, esa chica casi me arrastró hacia aquí… ¿has visto algo? –preguntó con vergüenza y Shindou se encogió de hombros.

–Si, pero no sé exactamente que ha pasado. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

Kirino se apoyó en una de las paredes de cristal, y un pétalo de un cerezo cercano se posó sobre su pelo, casi fundiéndose con él.

–Me ha pedido salir y le he dicho que no.

No parecía apenada al responder y Shindou soltó un suspiro de alivio involuntario.

–No soy tan popular como tú –Kirino siguió hablando, señalando lo que Shindou llevaba en las manos con un gesto de la cabeza –. Pero de vez en cuando las chicas se acercan a mí. Y algún chico también. Me sorprende bastante, la verdad.

La mueca de alivio de Shindou se transformó en angustia. Era lo último que quería saber de su amiga, el éxito real que tenía con otra gente. Estaba seguro que en cuanto cambiaran al nuevo instituto los alumnos de cursos superiores le pedirían citas y eso había que evitarlo.

Todo el mundo veía en Shindou a un gran organizador y estratega, capaz de llevar a su equipo a la victoria con órdenes claras y precisas, aunque la realidad era más bien distinta; Shindou era una persona impulsiva, que tomaba las decisiones en el momento, decisiones que por otro lado casi siempre resultaban correctas gracias a su magnífica intuición. Como contrapartida Shindou se frustraba rápidamente, sus enfados eran bien conocidos por todo el mundo y salvo Kirino, nadie era capaz de dirigirle la palabra en ese estado y tranquilizarle porque al final terminaba llorando de la frustración cuando no conseguía que las cosas salieran como él esperaba.

En ese momento tragó saliva, porque era ahora o nunca el momento que estaba esperando. Si algo le caracterizaba era su capacidad de tirarse a la piscina sin remordimientos. Si lo podía hacer en el campo, sin duda podría hacerlo delante de la chica a la que quería.

–Esto lo han hecho las madres de nuestros compañeros, también tendrás tu caja de bombones y tus flores –sonrió con nervios, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Kirino se dio cuenta enseguida de su estado porque le miró directamente a los ojos con las cejas levantadas, preocupado.

–¿Te pasa algo? – se acercó un poco y Shindou empezó a sentir la garganta rasposa y seca.

–Si. Si, quería decirte algo importante antes de irme a Londres y tiene que ser ya.

Pareció que Kirino dejó de respirar por un momento, con las manos en la espalda y los labios muy juntos. Ese era el momento que Shindou buscaba en su mente, con la chica expectante, el viento haciendo volar pequeños pétalos que se cruzaban entre ellos, igual que en una película.

Tomó aire por la nariz y decidió hablar.

–Me gustas.

La reacción de Kirino fue la esperada desde un principio. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par, las pupilas dilatadas hasta el extremo. La boca pasó a estar entreabierta, como no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando, a la vez que el tubo de su diploma caía al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Shindou ya había hecho lo más difícil, solo le quedaba el resto, ser valiente y terminar lo que había empezado.

–Si miro al pasado siempre te recuerdo a mi lado y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. Quiero dar un paso más contigo y espero que me aceptes

Shindou tenía ganas de entrelazar las manos, hacer lo que fuera con ellas, pero las tenía ocupadas con todos los regalos. Kirino, frente a él, negaba con la cabeza con cara de no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Shindou… claro que si, Shindou – contestó mirando al frente, su boca formando una sonrisa amplia –. Dios mío, pensaba que si te decía lo que sentía por ti me ibas a rechazar y menos mal… menos mal…

Kirino no pudo acabar la frase, siendo abrazada por su mejor amigo, quien dejó caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba en los brazos. Después de un momento casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondió al abrazo, susurrando al oído de su amigo "también me gustas" tantas veces que Shindou sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

–Entonces, ahora… – entrelazó los dedos en una de las coletas rosadas, como siempre había querido hacer y nunca hasta ese momento se había atrevido.

–¿Ahora qué? –Kirino ladeó la cabeza y Shindou aguantó las ganas de besar sus labios.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Será novio – Rió Kirino con ganas.

–Pues novio, lo que tú quieras. Pero tendré que decir a mis padres que tengo novia ¿no? Aunque te conozcan, no me imagino sus caras al presentarte como mi chico.

Kirino dejó de reír casi en el momento y se alejó de Shindou un par de pasos, confundido. El cambio de emociones fue tan busco que el muchacho le miró esperando una explicación, al no entender que había de malo en lo que había dicho.

–¿Te avergüenzas de mi? –fue la pregunta que recibió, sin sentido alguno para Shindou.

–No, para nada. Pero siempre me ha resultado raro que siendo una chica no te guste que me refiera a ti como tal. ¿Tienes algún problema que no me hayas contado?

–Que esto no tiene gracia, ¿te estás riendo de mí? Porque por mi parte es cierto que me gustas más que como amigo y que no me importa que los dos seamos chicos. Y no quiero que digas que soy una chica para ocultar a tus padres que eres homosexual.

Shindou midió las palabras que acababa de escuchar una a una. No era capaz de entender cómo su declaración de amor había acabado derivando en ese diálogo de besugos, que parecía salido de una de sus peores pesadillas.

–Yo soy heterosexual –Le dijo convencido y Kirino frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos demostrando así su enfado.

–Te acabas de declarar a un chico, no me toques los pies.

–Me he declarado a ti, Ranchan. Siempre he pensado en que eras mi chica ideal, mi princesa de cuento, así que no digas estupideces, claro que sé quien me gusta y quién no.

Usar su mote de la infancia no dio el resultado esperado. Kirino se agachó para coger su diploma y limpiarlo un poco antes de continuar hablando.

–Si esto es una broma, espero que pares ya. No tiene gracia ahora y mucho menos la tenía antes.

Y de golpe, todo lo que Shindou había ignorado de Kirino hasta la fecha tuvo sentido. Era cierto que sus manos y pies eran grandes, a parte de ser una de las chicas más altas de clase. Su constitución dejaba claro que no tenía caderas ni pecho y Shindou tuvo que reconocer que creer que se lo vendaba era engañarse mucho a si mismo.

–¿Eres un chico? ¿En serio?

Sonaba estúpido pero no podía evitarlo. Kirino bufó por lo bajo.

–¿En serio pensabas que era una mujer? ¿Después de tanto tiempo siendo mi mejor amigo, pensabas que era una mujer?

Kirino no dijo nada más, pasó al lado de Shindou con casi corriendo y éste no fue capaz de detenerla…

Detenerlo.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, muchas ideas que poner en orden y en ese momento no podía ni quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

* * *

**Notitas:**

No hay mucho que aclarar aquí, así que voy directamente a agradeceros los comentarios y los favoritos, me hacen muchísima ilusión.

Gracias a vosotras me he animado a hacer algún drabble basado en este universo que iré publicando tanto aquí como en mi cuenta de AO3 para poder tenerlo más ordenado. La primera escena elegida ha sido la de cómo comenzaron Hiroto y Midorikawa y será muy posible que le sigan otros drabbles. Este pequeño proyecto va a resultar mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba :D ¿Qué pintará Kariya en todo esto? ¿Shindou mejorará su inglés? ¿Kirino tendrá una crisis de identidad sexual?

Para la siguiente actualización empezará lo bueno, así que espero subirla lo antes posible. Espero que os guste y si no, siempre me podéis tirar tomates y alguna crítica constructiva a los comentarios.

¡Gracias!


	6. Capítulo 5

Dos días más tarde, los eventos que sucedieron el día de la graduación fueron olvidados por casi todo el mundo menos por dos personas que no se veían capaces de superar lo que habían vivido. Shindou casi no había salido de su cuarto más que para encerrarse en la sala de música, además no había hablado con sus padres aunque estos podían adivinar a la perfección lo que podía haber ocurrido en los minutos que su hijo y su mejor amigo desaparecieron de su vista.

Ambos eran mayores y era probable que en algún momento Shindou hubiera querido dar un paso más en su relación con Kirino. La madre del chico se arrepintió por haber dejado pasar tanto el tiempo, segura de que su hijo terminaría dándose cuenta por él mismo.

Su marido le recordó que era sorprendente que a esas alturas tuviera tanta fe en un caso imposible como era ese.

Recordaban haber visto a Kirino enfadado y sin ganas de celebrar nada, Shindou por su parte parecía totalmente abatido, como si su mundo se hubiera hecho pedazos en tan solo un momento. Para rematar la tarde, no se unió al plan familiar de la familia Kirino como estaba calculado, sino que se encaminó con paso lento hacia su propia casa, seguido de cerca por su familia, quienes estaban intentando averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes entre los dos mejores amigos.

De hecho, por lo que hablaron con la madre de Kirino más tarde por teléfono, Ranmaru se encontraba exactamente igual. Intentaba que no se le notara, pero una madre lo sabe todo, por muy buen actor que fuera su hijo. Se había pasado los últimos dos días frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo como si no se reconociera y, dada esa actitud, estaba claro lo que había sucedido y cómo había acabado la conversación.

Y ya era hora de hablar con su no tan pequeño hijo, pensó la señora Shindou.

Sacó a su marido del salón separándole así de su amado periódico y se dirigieron a la sala de música, de dónde se podía escuchar una melodía rápida y enfadada, seguida de varios golpes a las teclas y silencios que volvían a ser interrumpidos por la misma melodía, una y otra vez. Takuto estaba frustrado, tanto que al entrar en la sala la escena que se encontró no le pilló de sorpresa a su madre.

Había estado llorando prácticamente todo el tiempo. Tanto su nariz como sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, a su lado había un rollo de papel higiénico que estaba siendo usado a falta de pañuelos y un montón de bolas de papel esparcidas por el suelo. La sala de música estaba hecha un desastre, sucia y desordenada. Encima de la mesa había una tetera vacía y una taza blanca con borde dorado, que siempre estaba reservada para Kirino.

Shindou no levantó la cabeza del teclado y, con los hombros temblorosos, solo pudo decir con claridad una simple frase.

–Ran-chan no es una chica.

Fue la confirmación que los dos adultos necesitaban para empezar a preocuparse en serio, como si no lo estuvieran ya.

–Lo sabemos, desde hacía mucho tiempo – le contestó su madre, con un tono de voz bajo. Shindou abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Y no me dijisteis nada?

–Para qué – su padre le miró directamente a la cara, confundido –. Estabas muy ilusionado y pensábamos que te darías cuenta solo. Es muy evidente que Kirino-kun no es una chica. Pero el tiempo se nos fue de las manos y a tu madre le dabas pena.

–Eso es culpa mía. Lo siento Takuto, no quería hacerte daño.

Shindou se levantó del piano, con tal fuerza que tiró el rollo de papel higiénico al suelo, que rodó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Su madre le miró asustada, pero el señor Shindou seguía impasible, con las manos en los bolsillos y al parecer demasiado acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

–¿Queréis decir que todo el mundo sabía el sexo de Kirino?

Sus padres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, cosa que le hizo ponerse más furioso aún, si eso era posible dada la situación.

–¿Estáis diciendo – prosiguió con las manos encogidas en puños – que yo, el primero de mi curso, uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol del país y un genio de la música soy el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que mi mejor amigo era un hombre?

Y ahí el padre de Shindou decidió hablar en el tono más solemne que pudo poner para manejar una situación como esa.

–Takuto, hijo. Es hora de que aprendas que no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

La madre de Shindou miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido a pesar de estar reprimiendo una carcajada pero eso no le paró en su discurso.

–Mira, yo también pensaba en lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que mi hijo, un genio en todos los aspectos, podía ser tan cegato? Pues algo malo tenías que tener. Yo no me quejo, podías haber salido asesino caníbal o algo parecido, así que alégrate de tu suerte.

Había veces que el señor Shindou resultaba demasiado directo e irónico cuando decía las cosas, pero nunca le faltaba razón. Su mujer puso cara de circunstancias y dirigió la vista a su hijo, esperando que comprendiera lo que su padre le acababa de decir. Se acercó a él, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera un cachorrito.

–Takuto, a mi me da igual que te guste una chica o un chico, lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y es hora que te vayas a ver a Kirino-kun para arreglar las cosas, porque estoy segura que en este momento tampoco se siente precisamente bien. Siempre habéis sido uña y carne, así que intenta no perderle.

No era tan simple como eso. Los padres están empeñados en que todo es blanco o es negro, pero obvian las miles de tonalidades de grises que pueden empañar un problema.

Shindou estaba entre esas tonalidades, quería a Kirino de verdad pero el género, después de tantos años creyendo que era una mujer, si importaba. Y si dijera que no, era mentir con descaro.

**oOo**

Después de tantos años compartiendo su vida con Takuto Shindou y llevarse la decepción de su vida, Ranmaru Kirino no tenía el mejor de los humores en esos precisos instantes. En algún momento pensó que de verdad podía gustarle a su amigo, incluso se alivió al comprobar con su declaración que era así, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma forma. Y por unos breves instantes fue tan feliz que creyó que nada ni nadie podía aguarle la fiesta.

Si al comienzo de su amistad le parecía un niño insoportable y llorón, al final acabó loco por él. Porque estaba enamorado hasta el fondo y por una vez pensó que tanta espera podría dar su fruto y ser feliz con la persona a la que quería, como en las películas.

Shindou era poco apegado en general y sobre todo con muchos de sus amigos, pero con Kirino era distinto. No estaba pendiente de él de manera constante, porque sabía que al final Kirino iría hacia él cuando estuviera preparado para contarle lo que fuera. Su amistad era cómoda, callada y agradecida, los dos sabían a la perfección qué esperar el uno del otro y nada les incomodaba. Ni siquiera cuando de vez en cuando Shindou se refería a Kirino usando el género femenino…

Si tan solo lo hubiera podido saber que eso, precisamente eso, no era una broma. A parte el sentido del humor de su mejor amigo era casi inexistente.

Mientras, Kariya le hacía ver a Kirino que cada dos por tres estaba hablando del capitán o comparándolo todo con él. Y es que había cosas que no se podían evitar si pasaba con Shindou el setenta y cinco por ciento de su tiempo, pero hacían ver lo que en realidad sentía, porque los chicos adolescentes hablan de tetas y culos o chicas de revistas, no de su mejor amigo una y otra vez.

Aguantó, aguantó y puso buena cara, eso se le daba de cine, y de ahora en adelante lo que necesitaba era seguir en su línea y ser más fuerte. No merecía la pena dejar de hablar a Shindou o pelearse con él, pues al fin y al cabo estaría igual de decepcionado o más que él. Conociéndolo, con toda probabilidad andaría llorando en la sala del piano en esos mismos momentos.

De todas formas y aunque le doliera, aunque no dejara de hablar con Shindou tendría que distanciarse de él y era algo que no quería hacer.

–Ranmaru, ha venido tu amigo – la voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. Nadie de la familia le había comentado nada, pero estaba seguro que ninguno había notado que Shindou le trataba como una mujer, pues de haber sido así su hermana se habría encargado de reírse de él.

–Dile que suba – contestó, pero casi inmediatamente una cabellera azul se asomó por la puerta, con sonrisa malvada –Kariya, pasa.

–Estoy intrigado, senpai – contestó éste, cerrando la puerta tras de si –. Pensé que después de la graduación no volvería a saber de ti. Ha sido raro recibir una llamada tuya. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kariya tenía una habilidad que a su vez era un problema para Kirino; se enteraba de todo gracias a su buena intuición. A veces parecía conocer a todo el mundo mejor que a él mismo sólo mirando la manera de actuar de los demás.

–Nada especial –mintió, pero Kariya era más listo que eso –. Me apetecía hablar contigo un poco y que me hicieras un pequeño favor.

Éste echó una carcajada a la vez que se sentaba con total descaro y sin permiso en la cama de su senpai.

–No me lo puedo creer. No esperaba que quisieras algo de mí, ahora que vas a entrar en el camino arduo de la edad adulta y yo sigo en la escuela media – hizo una floritura con la mano y Kirino le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

–En realidad también sería una pena desconectar de todo el equipo totalmente, teniendo en cuenta que los estudios me ocuparán mucho tiempo. Además estoy pensando en buscar un baito.

–¿Quieres ganar un poco de dinero?

–Tengo que ayudar a mis padres a pagar mis estudios.

–Ya veo, Kirino senpai siempre tan responsable –puntualizó Kariya, quien no parecía tener intenciones de levantar su trasero del colchón –. Pero ahora al grano. Me gustaría saber para qué me has dicho que viniera a tu casa.

–¿Tiene que haber un motivo especial? –contestó Kirino y Kariya chasqueó la lengua con los ojos cerrados.

–Siempre lo hay.

Entonces Kariya notó como el colchón se inclinaba hacia su izquierda y miró a Kirino, situado cerca de él, con el rostro inusualmente serio. A veces daba miedo, quizás sin pretenderlo. Algo que Kariya quería aprender a hacer pero nunca se veía capaz de imitarlo.

–Es que necesito que me hagas un favor –Kariya levantó las cejas, curioso –. ¿Te acuerdas cuando le hiciste esa broma a Kageyama?

–¿Cuál de ellas? –preguntó inocente, aunque creía saber a cual se refería Kirino exactamente.

–La última, hace un par de meses –y su interlocutor soltó una breve carcajada.

–Y tanto que sí la recuerdo. La verdad es que a Kageyama le quedaba bien, a pesar de verse tan raro. De todas formas ya le dije que hay cosas que el tiempo arregla y esa es una de ellas. ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?

–¿Lo has hecho varias veces o esa fue la primera?

Kariya frunció el ceño, pensando la respuesta. Kirino no parecía querer bromear, con las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia abajo, la expresión de su rostro no denotaba lo que en realidad estaba pensando.

–Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en… –Kariya pausó buscando las palabras correctas pero falló en hacerlo – bueno, en realidad quoenes vivíamos ahí colaborábamos los unos con los otros. Y yo me dedicaba a ello junto con otro chico más. Siempre se me han dado bien las manualidades y esto también. Es divertido y era lo único a lo me dedicaba allí sin terminar haciendo una broma pesada.

–De todas formas Kageyama lo necesitaba –le interrumpió Kirino y Kariya rió.

–Y tanto que si. Pero creo que me gusta más de la otra manera.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos durante unos segundos, antes de que Kirino volviera a hablar.

–Yo también lo necesito, ¿sabes? – el otro chico no quiso interrumpirle, con su silencio le instó a seguir –. Mi vida estará llena da cambios. Nueva escuela, nuevas materias, nuevos amigos. Tener un trabajo, y luego… –dejó la frase en el aire, sin querer seguir su lista, sin querer contar el problema que le estaba reconcomiendo, adivinó Kariya –. Necesito otro cambio. Necesito empezar de cero.

Para sorpresa de Kariya, Kirino se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su mesa de estudio, no muy alejada de ellos. Cogió algo de la mesa y se lo tendió al chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior preso de los nervios. Eran unas tijeras afiladas.

–¿Te quieres vengar de alguien? –preguntó su kohai con voz queda. Kirino solo sonrió con amargura, instando con un movimiento a que el otro agarrara el objeto que le estaba ofreciendo.

–De mí mismo. Empieza ya.

**Notitas**

Creo que lo único que no todo el mundo puede saber es que los baitos son los trabajos a tiempo parcial que normalmente están dirigidos a estudiantes que se quieren sacar un sobresueldo, normalmente en tiendas o establecimientos de comida rápida. Sé que baito le voy a poner a algunos de los personajes (porque otros o no lo necesitan o están estudiando fuera. Ejem)

A otra cosa, como siempre, muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews y los seguimientos y las tartas de fresas con nata :D Solo espero que esto no vaya muy lento, porque lo que es el grueso de la historia comienza ya.

¿Kirino estará cómodo con su nuevo look? ¿Ryanair tiene sede en Inazuma Town? ¿Kariya podrá huir antes de que le metan en mitad de todo esto? Ya lo veremos próximamente :D


	7. Capítulo 6

Ryuuji Midorikawa era un joven de camino a los treinta con un buen trabajo, un magnífico sueldo, un novio encantador que le ponía ese magnífico sueldo en la cuenta corriente cada mes ya que también era su jefe…

Y un niño de acogida un tanto desastre.

Era normal para Kariya el dejar todo tirado por la casa y también era normal para Midorikawa el recoger todas las cosas mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Hiroto bromeaba diciéndole que entre eso y el moño que solía usar para recogerse el cabello parecía una madre de verdad, ganándose un cojinazo en toda la cara por parte de su novio. Y aunque Midorikawa podía aceptar que podía llegar a ser un poco obsesivo y perfeccionista, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho de llamarle señora.

Esa noche no era una excepción a la rutina que estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, Kariya había llegado triste a casa y en lugar de aceptar un buen dulce se fue directamente a su cuarto, dejando todo lo que traía tirado en el suelo. Midorikawa agradeció que por lo menos ese día fuera Hiroto quien cocinara la cena y se levantó del sofá con dificultad, un poco cansado después de las largas horas en el trabajo haciendo papeleos. Cuando fue a recoger la bolsa de plástico que justo estaba al lado de la cartera del chico, se cayó lo que parecía un montón de pelo rosado.

Midorikawa sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese cabello, que al tacto estaba claro que no pertenecía a una peluca.

–¡Kariya Masaki, baja ahora mismo!

El que asomó la cabeza desde la cocina fue Hiroto Kira, que no podía evitar sonreír ante esa escena tan familiar. Kariya, por su parte, bajó las escaleras con la expresión del que no sabe que crimen había cometido hasta que vio lo que Midorikawa tenía en la mano; las coletas de Ranmaru Kirino.

–Me parece gracioso que a veces te guste gastar según qué bromas a la gente, pero esto pasa de castaño oscuro. Dime que no es el pelo de tu compañero de equipo, ese tono de rosa es difícil confundirlo ¿sabes? Me da que no te pareció suficiente el rapapolvo que te echamos cuando lo de Kageyama-kun que lo has vuelto a repetir. Y lo peor de todo es que hay un dicho que dice que "no hay dos sin tres", así que no sé cómo no lo he visto venir.

Kariya miró al suelo de inmediato, nunca se encaraba con Midorikawa y, por la expresión de su rostro, Hiroto pudo observar que algo no iba bien. Su novio se debió dar cuenta también, porque dejó el mechón rosado dentro de la bolsa y con la voz seria y clara intentó llamar la atención del menor.

–Cuéntame que ha pasado –más que una demanda era una petición suave. Kariya no hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual con él, concentrado como estaba en los escalones.

–No era capaz de tirar la bolsa a la basura –la voz tenue de Kariya llegó a los oídos de Hiroto y éste se acercó para escuchar mejor –. Él me pidió que le cortada el pelo, pero no me dijo el motivo. Prefiero pensar que le gustó lo que le hice a Kageyama porque por su cara parecía más estar sufriendo por algo que emocionado por un cambio de peinado.

Los ojos negros de Midorikawa se suavizaron casi al instante y miró a Hiroto, quien ya estaba a su lado.

–Has tenido un mal día, así que vete a dormir –éste le dijo al chico, dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. Kariya asintió y le hizo caso, sin chistar ni un poco, algo bastante raro en él en cuanto a su horario se refería.

–¿Crees que es mejor dejarlo solo? –Midorikawa preguntó a Hiroto aún mirando las escaleras. Éste se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina.

–Mientras sepa que estamos a su lado, todo irá bien. De todas formas, esto le ha entristecido pero no parece que le vaya a afectar más a parte del mal rato que haya tenido hoy.

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos contó el otro día? Sobre Shindou-kun confundiendo a Kirino-kun con una chica. Si eso ha pasado, explicaría lo que ha ocurrido hoy a la perfección.

Hiroto sirvió el café en dos tazas y las dejó encima de la mesa, con expresión grave en la boca.

–Tienes razón Ryuuji. Esto no tiene porqué afectarle en absoluto.

**oOo**

El día anterior a su partida Shindou hizo una pequeña reunión con todos sus compañeros y amigos, incluidos sus senpai y varios chicos del segundo equipo. Esperaba una respuesta de su mejor amigo pero éste ni siquiera contestó a los mensajes, menos apareció por la fiesta de despedida junto con el grupo que había quedado antes en la parada de autobús más cercana. Sangoku se mostró muy confundido pero no hizo preguntas, cosa que Shindou agradeció, aunque Hamano no hizo lo mismo, haciendo varios comentarios que los demás no eran capaces de decir en voz alta. Al final concluyó que Kirino querría ver al capitán en persona y a solas, así que dejaron de hablar del tema en lo que quedó de tarde.

Shindou sabía de sobra que eso no iba a ocurrir. Kirino era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo primero, o por lo menos, necesitaba mucho tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden y así actuar en consecuencia. Aún así, muchas veces y tratándose de Shindou solía morderse la lengua y pedir disculpas siempre, sobre todo las veces que se habían peleado.

Pero esa situación no era ni mucho menos algo normal, algo que se olvidaría fácilmente. Y por mucho que Kirino quisiera volver a ser su amigo, le costaría mucho empezar a hacerlo.

Shindou le esperaría, por descontado. Ya le estaba echando terriblemente de menos y no había pasado más que un par de días desde aquel suceso.

Por lo demás la tarde pasó sin incidentes remarcables, más que las bromas de los chicos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento con el capitán (o ex-capitán ya que Tenma había tomado el relevo no hacía mucho tiempo). Lo único que Shindou encontró extraña fue la actitud de Masaki Kariya. Éste parecía ido, el cuerpo presente con sus compañeros pero la mente en otra parte totalmente distinta cuando él, entre todos los miembros del Raimon, era el primero en contar anécdotas vergonzosas o bromear sobre cualquier cosa que dejara a alguien en evidencia. Ni siquiera Kageyama era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de estar haciendo el tonto con Tenma y Tsurugi, el delantero sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo entre las risas de los demás.

Kariya sabía algo, y eso se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal por no querer decirlo. Bebía mucha agua así que la garganta la tenía seca, evitaba el contacto verbal con los demás u sólo asentía pesadamente con la cabeza. No era posible que la marcha de su capitán le afectara de esa forma, pero Shindou no estaba seguro si en realidad quería sacarle sus preocupaciones.

Siempre estaba molestando a Kirino, y no sería muy descabellado pensar que echaría de menos al chico ahora que se había graduado.

Como ya había anticipado, Kirino no dio señales en la fiesta, ni tampoco después cuando todos se fueron a sus casas. Shindou pasó las siguientes horas repasando sus maletas junto con una de sus criadas y luego cenando con sus padres, quienes no dijeron nada del asunto. No podía ocultar lo acontecido, tampoco que no había podido arreglar lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo a pesar de que ellos dos se lo recomendaron.

Gracias al cielo su padre no abrió la boca para soltar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos y, su madre se limitó a disfrutar de las últimas horas con su pequeño príncipe, ahora no tan pequeño, que se disponía a pasar un tiempo fuera del país.

Para Takuto, entre bocado y bocado de guiso, no era agradable saber que la persona más importante en su vida no quería saber nada de él. Que se iba a marchar fuera y ni se dignara a mandar un simple mensaje de apoyo. El plan original de Shindou consistía en ver a Kirino en la reunión y hablar con él a solas luego, pues siempre se quedaba más que los demás para charlar de sus cosas, pero no pudo ser. El error que cometió fue muy grande, demasiado grande, lo suficiente como para terminar una amistad de años.

Antes de meterse en la cama le mandó otro par de mensajes que no tuvieron contestación, incluso le llamó pero Kirino no cogió el teléfono, pero de haberlo hecho no hubiera sabido qué decir.

"_Es un problema para mi que seas un chico, pero no quiero perderte porque…"_

Shindou no pudo dormir esa noche.

**oOo**

Kirino no podía creer que pudiera ser tan cobarde, Shindou le había llamado por la noche, incluso le había mandado varios mensajes preguntándose dónde se había metido, y él no había hecho el amago de responderle.

Shindou se había declarado a su mejor amigo pensando que era una chica. En realidad todo lo relacionado con ese suceso estaba mal y por mucho que Kirino quisiera tener contacto con él, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Kirino no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de su amigo a ver a los demás con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Era terrible, en cierto modo, pensar que Shindou le quería con los demás, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kirino quería hablar con él antes de nada, pero se encontró sin fuerzas ni ganas.

Y en ese mismo momento estaría en el aeropuerto, cogiendo un avión hacia Londres y no volvería a verle hasta el verano. Eso si la relación no se enfriaba durante todo ese tiempo.

Iba a ser difícil, pensaba. Deshacerse de esos sentimientos, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El amor de él hacia Shindou era sólido como una roca, pero no estaba seguro que pasara lo mismo al contrario. Kirino no tenía pecho, tampoco curvas, solo un pelo largo y bien cuidado que tampoco conservaba gracias a las sorprendentes manos de Kariya. Quién le iba a decir que el chico tendría tan buena mano para los cortes de pelo, aunque hizo poco más que cortarle las coletas e igualarle un poco los trasquilones.

Era incómodo en cierto modo cuando se peinaba; siempre se terminaba pasando el peine por el cuello y resultaba doloroso, pero eso solo sería así los primeros días. La promesa hacia Shindou no le importaba, él no era una mujer y tenía que dejarlo bien claro. Se lo tenía que dejar claro a _sí mismo_ sobre todo el mundo.

Esos meses de separación servirían para muchas cosas, para rehacer su vida y buscarse nuevas amistades, cambiar de aires, lo que fuera.

Estaba caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo cuando terminó en la arcada. Las tiendas acababan de abrir al público y decidió dar un paseo sin fijarse mucho en los escaparates, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Entre una librería y una tienda de ropa encontró una cafetería en la que pocas veces había reparado. Era bonita, decorada con un vistoso toldo verde, una pequeña terracita en el exterior rodeada de flores frescas. Recordó brevemente una vez que se tomó ahí un chocolate con Shindou y les gustó mucho, repitiendo así un par de veces más.

Miró a un cartel que había colgado en un lateral, algo que sabía que tendría que andar buscando en un par de meses, aunque no pensaba que lo iba a encontrar de forma tan involuntaria.

Necesitaba una nueva vida, se repetía una y otra vez. Y cuanto antes empezara, mejor.

**oOo**

Necesitaba una nueva vida, se repetía Shindou una y otra vez.

Las horas en el avión se hicieron eternas. Shindou tenía que coger dos vuelos, uno hasta París y otro hasta Londres, ya que a sus padres se les hizo complicado encontrar un vuelo directo al dejarlo todo para el último momento. El primero en sí estaba siendo un horror con sus doce horas sentado sin ningún tipo de descanso, y casi deseaba que el avión se estrellara en mitad de la nada y terminara con ese sufrimiento. El chico tampoco quería imaginarse lo que era hacer ese vuelo de haber estado en turista, pero por lo menos tenía todas las comodidades, incluso su asiento podía ponerse totalmente en horizontal para poder dormir sin mayor problema, hasta pedir comida cuando se le antojara.

Pero no podía hacerlo por segunda noche consecutiva. Había dejado Japón sin haber aclarado un malentendido que había vuelto su vida patas arriba, mirar al techo del avión no ayudaba a aclarar su mente, mucho menos si dirigía la mirada a la pantalla situada justo delante de él, dónde podía verse un mapa del mundo con un avión sobrevolando lo que parecía ser Siberia.

Se puso una película de dibujos para no pensar, pasó a una serie, luego a otra película más. Notó que incluso había juegos disponibles, pero solo era capaz de jugar al tetris sin sentir que estaba perdiendo de una forma brutal y vergonzosa. En su mente solo había sitio para Kirino; Kirino en el colegio, mirándole como si le estuviera haciendo un favor el día que se conocieron y Shindou le pidió ser su amigo, Kirino en la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños, con el cabello por los hombros, la sonrisa radiante, Kirino con sus preciosas coletas, jugando al fútbol siempre a su lado, Kirino en shock delante del invernadero, creyendo que Shindou se estaba burlando de él.

Kirino, Kirino, Kirino. Kirino era su princesa de cuento, la chica de sus sueños y ahora no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado en esos últimos años de su vida.

Para cuando llegó a Paris, Shindou tenía unas enormes ojeras y ganas de pegar a alguien. Su mal humor estaba aumentando considerablemente, de tal manera que incluso las azafatas se apartaron de golpe al preguntarle si todo había sido de su agrado. Si había algo que no podía evitar era su cara de enfado que hacía que todo el mundo (menos Kirino, siempre Kirino) se apartara de él como si tuviera la peste.

Entrar en el aeropuerto tampoco le hizo ningún bien.

Ha había estado antes en París cuando era pequeño, pero no recordaba mucho más que quería comprarle un peluche de Minnie Mouse a su nueva amiga, un regalo que no le tiró a la cara de milagro pero que Kirino aún conservaba en la cama de su modesto cuarto. Su padre le comentó poco antes de coger el vuelo que esa vez aterrizaron en Orly y Shindou iba a hacerlo en el Charles de Gaulle, así que hasta eso se le hacía extraño. Había mucha gente hablando infinidad de idiomas y tenía un par de horas antes de subirse al avión que le llevaría a Londres, así que primero paseó por toda la Terminal mirando a ver si había algo de interés en los Duty Free sin conseguirlo. A pesar de eso agradeció poder moverse sin problemas después de tanto tiempo entumecido dentro del avión. Al rato se cansó y regresó a su puerta de embarque, dónde había una cafetería justo en frente.

Sabía que tenía una sala de espera para él solo y el resto del pasaje VIP, pero se sentía un poco atrapado en esa pequeña jaula de cristal. Tomar un simple café sin pretensiones era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, y quizás descansar al fin durante el corto vuelo que le esperaba. Esperó su turno con paciencia, le indicó lo que quería a la chica que le atendió en inglés, aunque tardó un segundo intento en hacerse entender. Era un establecimiento del tipo Starbucks, así que decidió dirigirse a la sala VIP con su pequeña compra, sin muchas más ganas de seguir investigando el lugar por su cuenta.

Entonces, un ruido ensordecedor le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Bocinas, pitos y cacerolas se escuchaban por toda la Terminal, haciendo que los pasajeros se apartaran consternados. Levantó la vista para ver a un montón de gente protestando con pancartas. Pasada esa primera impresión, decidió ir hacia dónde tenía planeado pero no podía. Al parecer al comienzo era solo una pequeña cantidad de personas que fueron aumentando a medida que pasaban los minutos, dejando a Shindou desconcertado y mirando hacia todas las direcciones buscando un lugar dónde preguntar, porque todo el mundo chillaba en francés y ya no tenía ni idea si eso era una manifestación o el comienzo de una guerra mundial.

Y entonces lo vio.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de uno de los carteles luminosos que indicaban las salidas y llegadas de los vuelos. Lo que normalmente estaba en amarillo y blanco empezó a teñirse con luces rojas que tanto en francés como en inglés indicaban que todos los vuelos habían sido cancelados.

Y Takuto Shindou se encontró perdido en mitad del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, sin saber cómo actuar y con su recién comprado capuccino tirado en el suelo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poco menos en actualizar porque estoy de vacaciones (aunque me va a durar más bien poco, ejem)

En realidad yo pensaba mandar a Shindou a Londres, solo que se me ocurrió que terminara en un lugar que conozco un poco mejor. Y estoy esperando a que salgan franceses e ingleses en Galaxy para poder usarlos, pero me temo que tendré que sacar de la manga personajes originales... _no tan originales_. Ya veréis a qué me refiero con eso ;D

Por su parte, Kirino conmenzará una nueva vida y Kariya... bueno, Kariya. Qué decir de él (mejor nada)

Muchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos, se agradece ver que la historia gusta. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización que tardará algo más. Hasta ese momento, cualquier comentario, opinión, recomendación o tartas de natita con fresitas serán bien recibidas en los reviews o PMs. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 7

Llevaba alrededor de cinco horas en el aeropuerto intentando hacerse entender y Shindou no era capaz de hacerlo. Él pensaba que a pesar de ser japonés, su inglés no era tan malo pero jamás podía haber pensado que el de un francés pudiera llegar a ser peor; la pronunciación de la chica de información de KLM era tan nefasta que ahora entendía el motivo por el cual los ingleses los llamaban ranas.

Al final y con mucho esfuerzo, pudo saber que los controladores aéreos tanto del Charles de Gaulle como los de Orly se habían puesto de huelga y que a lo mejor podía durar una hora, como cinco, o quizás un día o a lo mejor semanas. No podían reubicarle en un nuevo vuelo, tampoco buscarle otro método para ir a Londres de una manera rápida y cómoda así que Shindou terminó en la cafetería con un capuchino nuevo intentando llamar a sus padres y a la agencia de viajes sin conseguirlo. A pesar de ser mediodía, en Japón la hora seguía siendo decente como para comunicarse sin mayor problema, pero al parecer eso era pedir mucho a un día lleno de mala suerte.

Estaba seguro que en algún momento tendría que salir de Francia, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando al final contactó con su madre, quien estaba regresando de un día de compras con una amiga, no pudo ayudarle mucho ya que aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera llegar a casa. Por lo menos Shindou contaba con la seguridad de su tarjeta de crédito y unos cuantos hoteles que se encontraban cerca del aeropuerto.

Intentó contactar con su padre, pero el servicio insistía en que no había regresado de trabajar. De haber podido apostar algo, Shindou hubiera dado todo el dinero del que disponía para sus tres meses en el extranjero a que su padre estaba durmiendo y, por tanto, no quería ser molestado.

–¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Shindou levantó la vista para encontrarse a un chico bastante alto, de pelo rubio mal peinado, que llevaba unas gafas que se le caían por la nariz. Su sonrisa era amigable y al parecer el pobre estaba buscando un lugar para usar su ordenador portátil, ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados por gente que no podía volar. Shindou asintió con la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo el chico sin parar de sonreír. Tenía pinta de ser por lo menos uno o dos años mayor y su acento era extraño, sin duda americano. Lo poco que habló era más comprensible que los documentales que Shindou veía de la BBC y mucho más parecido al de las series que su madre solía ver por las noches en el canal internacional –. ¿También te han cancelado el vuelo?

Ahí estaba el Señor Obvio, ya que a todos los que se encontraban en el aeropuerto y sin ningún tipo de excepción se habían quedado en tierra sin remedio. Shindou frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo (se le notaba más que a nadie cuando una persona no le caía bien) y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba buscar información sobre la huelga de controladores en su Ipad. Cuando levantó la cabeza encontró que el chico tenía la mano extendida hacia él, con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

–Me llamo Fitzgerald, encantado – el otro miró la mano con una ceja levantada y el gesto torcido. Pero era demasiado educado para no contestar.

–Shindou Takuto – sacudió un poco su mano y volvió a su ipad.

–Tengo un amigo que es japonés, así que supongo que Takuto es tu nombre. Sois rarísimos, siempre decís las cosas al revés.

Estaba esperando una respuesta con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Shindou ya vio que no era posible que se fuera a callar y quería una conversación a toda costa. Posiblemente el tal Fitzgerald estuviera cansado, aburrido de esperar como él y quisiera compañía, pero en ese momento era la peor opción de todas las personas que estaban en ese aeropuerto, que eran demasiadas.

Una posibilidad entre miles y le tocó en suerte el más borde. Pobre, pobre Fitzgerald.

Shindou decidió no responder a una afirmación tan estúpida a su parecer (para él los americanos eran los que siempre hacían las cosas como no se debían hacer) y tomó un sorbo de su café, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar al americano. Fitzgerald en cambio, en lugar de desconcertarse o pillar la indirecta, dio unos pequeños golpes en la mesa con los nudillos, haciendo que Shindou se atragantara con el líquido amargo.

–Yo a mi amigo le llamo por el nombre. ¿Te puedo llamar Takuto? Tú me puedes llamar Fitz.

Ladeó la cabeza como el que espera que un bebé haga una gracia. Shindou, en cambio, respiró hondo y agarró una de las servilletas de papel con mucha fuerza para, con lentitud, limpiarse los labios.

–Nadie exceptuando mis padres me llama por mi nombre de pila –se encontró Shindou diciendo en voz alta sin querer y, por un momento, recordó a Kirino y en cómo le decía Takkun cuando eran niños. Por desgracia esos días ya pasaron y fueron sustituidos por un incómodo silencio de parte de los dos.

No quería pensar en ello, no en el extranjero, menos perdido en uno de los aeropuertos más grandes de Europa. Aún se sentía culpable por haber confundido a su mejor amigo con una mujer, aunque la horrible sensación de haberle rechazado por eso mismo le hacía mucho más daño por dentro.

Pasó muy rápido, fue demasiado repentino y si le dejaran volver atrás…

–Lo siento tío, te he hecho recordar algo malo ¿verdad? Porque has puesto una carita que da pena.

A Shindou ya le habían advertido que de todos los extranjeros los más pesados eran los norteamericanos y vaya si no estaba equivocado. Frunció el ceño lo más que pudo, sus labios terminaron siendo una línea horizontal perfecta que dejaba claro su humor en esos momentos. No solo había perdido su vuelo a Londres, sino que además un desconocido le estaba molestando y haciendo recordar a Kirino, quien no hacía ni el amago de contestarle a los mensajes que le había estado mandando desde el día que pelearon. ¿De qué manera podía conseguir librarse de él?

Cuando iba amablemente a mandarle a tomar por dónde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, Fitzgerald recibió una llamada en el teléfono móvil que contestó de inmediato. Shindou volvió a centrarse en sus cosas, escuchando de fondo más pitidos y gritos, añadidos a los berridos que Fitzgerald soltaba por teléfono para dejarse escuchar. Al rato notó una mano que se interponía entre sus ojos y el ipad, así que levantó la cabeza bastante enfadado.

–Me han dicho que la única manera para ir a Londres es cruzando el Canal de la Mancha porque al parecer esto no tiene vistas de acabar pronto –le informó –. Yo volaba con Ryanair y he perdido hasta el dinero.

Shindou no se preocupaba por algo así, su compañía era KLM que eran muchísimo más justos que Ryanair y le devolverían hasta el último yen por las molestias ocasionadas, aunque no fueran directamente de su competencia. De hecho su madre le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que le habían devuelto el dinero del segundo vuelo a Heathrow pero estaban trabajando en una forma de mandarle a Londres y que se pondrían en contacto pronto con él.

Shindou no estaba muy por la labor de esperar y al parecer Fitzgerald tenía un plan. Si algo había aprendido de todos esos años siendo capitán de un equipo de fútbol era a saber escuchar a los demás, porque todo el mundo era capaz de aportar buenas ideas.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría por hacer eso, pero tampoco quería que sus padres cargaran con todo el peso de buscar una solución desde Japón cuando en pocas horas sería de noche. Terminó de mandar el mensaje a su madre diciéndoles que se ocuparía él mismo del asunto, mientras el americano ponía morritos y hacía como si pensara en algo.

–Mi padre me ha dicho que puedo coger un tren en Saint Lazare para ir a Caen, en Normandía. Al parecer su familia tiene ahí un apartamento y puedo quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que pueda ir a Londres. Algo es algo, supongo. ¿Te vienes?

Shindou no tenía mucha opción, pero un compañero de viaje no le vendría mal, sobre todo en una ciudad que no conocía. Luego en Caen buscaría un hotel para pasar la noche y así seguir su viaje temprano en la mañana.

Además, necesitaba una pequeña aventura que le sacara de los problemas que tenía en Japón y algo divertido que contarle a Kirino cuando solucionaran las cosas.

Porque las iban a solucionar tarde o temprano, de eso quería estar seguro.

**oOo**

Llegar a Saint Lazare fue un desastre de épicas proporciones solo superado por la llegada del ejército norteamericano a la playa de Omaha sesenta años atrás.

Shindou quería coger un taxi, pero al final tuvo que pagar un autobús incómodo que le llevó del aeropuerto hasta el centro de la ciudad por poco menos de diez euros, todo por no discutir con Fitzgerald. Al final claudicó para no tener una pelea e intentar ser más tolerante con el otro chico, que decía que era un método de transporte más barato y muy eficiente.

Tenía que admitir que se ahorró treinta euros en el transporte, pero también se tragó muy a su pesar que los habría pagado sin problema solo por no aguantar los tarareos de su compañero de viaje y a la señora que se pasó todo el trayecto hablando con su hija por teléfono a voz en grito mientras se movía sin parar en el asiento justo de atrás de Shindou. Una vez en Opera, donde acababa el trayecto, quedó extasiado al ver el enorme edificio que ocupaba casi toda la plaza y que daba nombre al lugar. Esa sensación le duró muy poco, tan poco que casi de inmediato empezó a agobiarse porque tenía que encontrar la entrada al metro llevando dos maletas grandes y pesadas.

–Ahora si que cogemos un taxi –Anunció en voz alta mientras Fitz corría de un lado a otro con su pequeña maleta de mano, preguntando en inglés a la gente dónde encontrar la entrada de metro, que no venía señalada en ninguna parte. Shindou se paró en mitad del paseo, mirando de un lado a otro sabiendo para su desgracia que no podía ir a muy lejos sin el americano.

Aunque solo fuera para que le cargara las maletas.

–¡Nadie me entiende! –gritó el chaval desde lejos y Shindou se llevó una mano a la cara.

–Vamos a coger un taxi. Yo hay cosa que más odie que perder el tiempo, y más en un sitio que no conozco.

–No hace falta, la estación de Saint Lazare está tan cerca que podríamos ir andando. Venga, que yo te pillo una maleta y tú llevas la otra. Pero el metro tiene que estar cerca, así que vamos a buscar un poquito más.

Shindou no tuvo tiempo de discutir, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el otro chico hasta la parte izquierda del edificio para dar una vuelta alrededor de él.

Y luego otra.

Y luego otra.

Sin encontrar la entrada al metro, estuvieron dando vueltas como peonzas hasta que Shindou se paró a pensar, recordando así que le habían dicho que Paris era una ciudad bien preparada para los turistas y que había mapas por todas partes. El problema era dónde podían estar esos mapas, ya que a simple vista no había más carteles que los de los establecimientos de la plaza.

Si era así, ¿Dónde podía encontrar uno? Shindou cerró los ojos para pensar mientras Fitzgerald aún seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo y de forma súbita se le ocurrió algo. En algunas ciudades se podía encontrar mapas de la zona en las paradas de los autobuses y al acercarse mejor para mirar en la marquesina de autobús más cercana vio que había dado en el clavo. No solo estaba toda la zona marcada en el papel, sino que también la numeración de los autobuses más cercanos y la boca de metro bien señalada frente al edificio de la Opera.

–¿Has encontrado algo?- Fitz se asomó por detrás, levantándose las gafas con el dedo índice y Shindou se limitó a señalar la entrada al metro–. Pero si ahí no había nada, solo un pasillo subterráneo…

A Shindou le dieron ganas de pegarle en toda la cara con su puño, pero volvió a contenerse por octava vez desde que lo había conocido unas escasas tres horas atrás.

Saint Lazare estaba muy cerca de Opera, a dos paradas usando la línea 3, pero ir con dos maletas grandes no fue precisamente algo que Shindou quisiera recordar, el suburbano estaba muy viejo y dejado, algo impensable en el metro de Tokyo. Al llegar a la estación, un edificio inmenso y antiguo, se encontraron con que estaba en obras de remodelación. La estación en sí parecía ser un edificio excepcionalmente bello pero estaba rodeada de pequeñas casetas prefabricadas de color blanco donde, en francés y en inglés, indicaban que ahí estaban las taquillas de forma provisional. Fuera habían colocado máquinas expendedoras amarillas y verdes y Fitz no perdió el tiempo en correr y ponerse a toquetear unas de las últimas, quejándose de no entender nada ya que estaba en francés. Después de unos largos diez minutos, Shindou se dirigió a una de las máquinas amarillas, eligió la ciudad de destino y, con su tarjeta de crédito, pagó por dos billetes a Caen en primera clase usando en total menos de tres minutos de su tiempo mientras en la otra punta Fitzgerald intentaba sin éxito marcar las opciones con la barrita giratoria de su máquina. Asomó la cabeza por un lado y cuando vio que Shindou había tenido éxito corrió a su lado con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

–Cómo molas –le dijo al otro a la vez que le quitaba los billetes de la mano –. Pero macho, este tren sale a las seis y cinco de la tarde.

-¿Y? llegaremos a Caen sobre las ocho –le respondió Shindou con su tono de voz más seco –. Además es directo, así que no nos tendremos que preocupar por las paradas.

–Me parece genial, pero son las seis y dos minutos. Ya podemos correr como locos al… ¿Andén 32?

**oOo**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Shindou se había marchado a estudiar a Londres y nadie de los que aún estudiaban en el Raimon sabía de él. Nadie se sintió dolido, pues el contacto iba a ser difícil estando tan lejos, pero a la vez resultaba extraño que ni siquiera Tenma hubiera tenido noticias del ex capitán.

Desde luego Kariya no era una excepción a la regla, con Shindou había tenido un trato más bien escaso y, además, no quería pensar mucho en eso. El curso había comenzado sin mucha ceremonia ahora que eran los mayores, pero hasta ese momento los profesores no habían sido benévolos con ellos ya que en breve tendrían que pensar en la universidad. Hikaru Kageyama no paraba de quejarse por la cantidad de deberes que estaban recibiendo, a Kariya no le preocupaba ya que siempre terminaba copiándole los ejercicios usando como excusa que no sabía resolverlos bien. Ya intentó lo mismo con Tenma, pero Tsurugi se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Una lástima, el centrocampista era tan puro de corazón que le hacía ser la víctima perfecta de las tropelías de Kariya ahora que Kirino no estaba con ellos.

Al parecer, éste también había desaparecido del mundo que rodeaba a Kariya, ocupado ahora en sus nuevos estudios, aunque su caso era más preocupante que el de Shindou ya que vivían en la misma ciudad. Kariya intentó convencerse a si mismo sobre lo poco que necesitaba saber de él, pero la realidad era bien distinta. El problema principal residía en que no había tenido mucho contacto con otros miembros del equipo más que con los de primer año y le resultaba violento que Kirino supiera que le estaba buscando preguntando expresamente por él a los demás.

La temperatura de la tarde era de perfecta primavera, y Kariya necesitaba unas camisetas nuevas y un par de pantalones que Midorikawa se empeñó en comprar ese mismo día y no otro. La ropa de verano se le había quedado pequeña gracias al ligero estirón que dio durante la primavera y, aunque estaba claro que no iba a ser muy alto, Kariya seguía estando en edad de desarrollo.

Midorikawa no era familiar suyo, pero ir de compras con él era como salir a pasear con una madre. Una madre bastante masculina y quisquillosa, pues nunca estaba contento con la ropa de las tiendas y le hacía probar tallas distintas de la misma prenda una y otra vez.

Después de tres horas de un lado a otro Kariya ya estaba a punto de desistir y llorar por clemencia cuando vio algo que le resultó familiar; una mata de pelo parecido a un brócoli que caminaba por encima del resto de la gente que se apelotonaba en la arcada.

–¿Sangoku-san? –llamó en voz alta, haciendo que éste se diera la vuelta. Estaba acompañado por un grupo de gente que parecía ser amigos de clase.

–Esperadme en la entrada del cine, ya voy con vosotros –dijo a una chica y ésta se despidió con la mano –. Vaya Kariya, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal las clases?

–Bastante duras –contestó con una sonrisa, pero lo que realmente quería era conseguir algo de información de Sangoku –.Ya veo que estás bien.

–Si, había quedado con unos amigos para comer algo y luego ver una película. Oye, ¿qué tal los demás? ¿Sabes algo de Kirino? hace muchísimo que no sé de él.

Sangoku fue directo al grano y Kariya negó con la cabeza.

–No sé nada de él, menos de Shindou-san. Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

–No tanto, ¡yo si tengo contacto con Shindou! –Kariya abrió los ojos y Sangoku continuó con cara de aguantarse la risa –. El pobre tiene muy mala suerte, le cancelaron el vuelo de París a Londres y ahora mismo está perdido en una ciudad pequeña al norte de Francia. Tengo ganas de ver a Kirino para contárselo con pelos y señales, pero…

Kariya pudo adivinar por la expresión de Sangoku que aunque no sabía exactamente que había pasado, se olía que Shindou y Kirino ya no eran tan amigos como antes. Después de un momento de reflexión negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera decir lo que realmente estuviera pensando. Al final decidió cambiar de tema de una forma tan descarada que hasta Kariya frunció el ceño con consternación.

–De todas formas si escribes a Shndou a su dirección de email podrás hablar con él sin problemas. Otra cosa no, pero contesta a todos los que le escriben.

-¡Kariya! –Midorikawa interrumpió la conversación cargando unas cuantas bolsas y con la expresión en el rostro de estar muy enfadado, aunque se suavizó al ver a Sangoku –Tenemos que irnos a casa, estaré en esa cafetería hasta que termines de hablar con tu amigo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y los dos chicos quedaron en silencio por unos incómodos momentos en los que Sangoku miró hacia su espalda.

–Más vale que me marche ya o me quedaré sin ver la película. Ha sido genial verte, Kariya.

–Lo mismo digo, Sangoku-san. ¡Pásalo bien!

Los dos se despidieron con la mano y Kariya sonrió de esa forma malvada y cruel que hacía tiempo que no se le veía en la cara. Tenía información privilegiada, aunque era muy escasa, y estaba dispuesto a usarla. ¿Shindou viviendo en Francia? Estaba seguro que la historia sería digna de ser contada.

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cafetería dónde Midorikawa le estaba esperando, lo más seguro que tomando café y un par de porciones de tarta, siempre había comido mucho para lo delgado que estaba. Atravesó el pequeño pasillo entre la terracita con las mesitas blancas y las flores frescas, abrió la puerta situada justo debajo del toldo verde y…

–Bienvenido a nuestra cafete… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Kariya se llevó la mejor sorpresa del día.

* * *

Bueno, he terminado este capítulo al fin :D muchas gracias por el review y favoritos, como siempre. Y a Lexington Rabdos, Shindou no va a morir, como mucho esta situación le inducirá una diarrea mental. Ya empieza lo que en realidad quería escribir.

Fitzgerald no es un personaje original. En realidad quería usar a un chico norteamericano de verdad, pero en Go no ha salido nadie aún de esa nacionalidad. Lo que he hecho ha sido usar a otro personaje de otra serie (quien adivine quien es tiene regalo).

Sobre lo que le pasa a Shindou, es casi en su totalidad lo que me pasó a mi intentando llegar a Caen desde París hace dos años. Igual usé el incómodo autobús, me perdí buscando el metro y dando vueltas como una peonza, encontrando la entrada gracias al mapa de una marquesina de autobús, no conseguí sacar los billetes en la máquina verde pero si en la amarilla y casi pierdo el tren que estaba situado a tomar viento de la estación. Yo no tenía quien me acompañara, pero sobreviví :'D

No creo que sea necesario hacer más notitas, pero si queréis preguntar algo, tirarme una maceta o regalarme una tarrina de fresitas con nata, podéis usar los reviews o los PM.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	9. Capítulo 8

Había cosas que Ranmaru Kirino no podía permitirse.

La primera, levantar la voz a sus padres.

La segunda, suspender los exámenes.

La tercera, derramar el contenido de la tetera encima de la cabeza de Masaki Kariya.

Si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo, hacía tiempo que lo hubiera hecho sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

–Pero Kirino-san, solo te he pedido una porción de tarta de limón.

–Después de cambiar de opinión tres veces. Parece que solo lo haces para fastidiar.

"_Como todo desde que te conozco, pequeño capullo"_

No hacía mucho que empezó a trabajar a media jornada en la pequeña cafetería, ya que los estudios no se pagan solos, sobre todo en el lugar dónde iba a hacerlo. Era la mejor escuela de Inazuma Town, la única a la que Shindou iba a asistir y por tanto él también pidió el ingreso. Su familia no pasaba hambre pero no era tan solvente, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo por ellos y por lo menos pagar la mensualidad, aunque casi no le diera para el material escolar.

Shindou. Siempre le había puesto por delante de todo, sin pensárselo una segunda vez, aunque no le beneficiara. Si Shindou era feliz, él también lo sería. No importaba nada más.

Ahora no quería saber nada de él y, la verdad, que bien vivía en la ignorancia. En realidad tampoco había hecho un esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con sus otros compañeros del Raimon, como si aislarse fuera la solución a su problema. Ya se encontraría con ellos por la calle, la ciudad de Inazuma no era tan grande después de todo, pero lo que no se esperaba era toparse con alguien conocido en el trabajo y menos que fuera Kariya. Éste le miró desde su asiento con su sonrisa de gato de Cheshire haciendo ver que se había metido en un buen lío.

Kariya, Kariya, siempre Kariya. Como si le observara de lejos, siempre sabe lo que le pasa y tiene la frase perfecta para que se diera cuenta que, aunque Kirino hiciera su propia vida, Kariya siempre iba a estar informado de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Es menudo y gracioso, se avergüenza con mucha facilidad, pero también es esa clase de persona que ha vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo y se le nota mucho en su maliciosa forma de actuar.

A pesar de todo Kirino sabía por experiencia que en realidad era fácil de mantener a raya, a pesar de las apariencias.

–Estás muy tenso, Kirino-san. Deberías tomarte un poco de tiempo libre y salir con los amigos, si es que con tanto trabajo y los estudios aún te queda alguno.

Había veces que a Kirino la comprensión se le iba por la taza del retrete. Pero no podía pegarle con el cartón del menú en la cabeza, por lo menos no si su encargado y su compañera estaban mirando. Lo había soportado tantas veces y de formas tan distintas que sabía que Kariya era experto en fastidiar la existencia a quien quisiera si así lo pretendía. A su vez, tampoco era bueno con las palabras y las acciones, había que mirar más allá de sus frases envenenadas y, teniendo en cuenta eso y que llevaba toda la semana visitándole en la cafetería, pudo adivinar que en el fondo (a lo mejor muy, muy en el fondo) estaba inquieto por él.

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy muy bien, gracias –fue la respuesta que Kirino dio aguantando de esa manera las ganas de pegar un chillido al otro chico. Se estaba repitiendo como un mantra que necesitaba el trabajo y el dinero y estaba dando el resultado deseado.

Kariya no parecía creerse sus palabras. Kirino sabía que no tenía que haberle llamado para cortarle el cabello, pero había algo, (pequeño y molesto que se escondía en el fondo de su pecho) que le hacía confiar en él, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido. O sufrido porque a Kariya en realidad había que sufrirlo para conocerlo bien.

–No lo estás. Y como dice mi tutor, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Kirino le miró desconcertado, había oído hablar de Mahoma pero no de montañas, aunque a lo mejor se nombraban en el Corán, quien sabe. Tampoco creía posible que Kariya supiera realmente de lo que estaba hablando.

–No hagas que peligre mi puesto de trabajo, Kariya, o lo vas a lamentar.

–No voy a hacer nada raro, ¿pero quién te crees que soy?–contestó éste haciendo un puchero –. Además, hay que llamar a los chicos del equipo, habrá gente que te quiera ver. El otro día me encontré con Sangoku-san y dice que no te ve a pesar de estar estudiando en el mismo sitio.

–Estamos en grados distintos, es normal que no nos veamos. Además, a pesar de estar en el comienzo del curso nos están dando muchísima tarea y estamos ocupados.

–También me ha contado lo que le está pasando a Shindou-san en su viaje. ¿Sabes que no ha llegado a Londres? Está en un pueblo de Francia o algo así, ha tenido una mala suerte impresionante.

Kirino se puso tenso ante esa bomba soltada sin previo aviso, aguantando la respiración y las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a su ex compañero de equipo. Pero tenía que conservar el trabajo ante todo e Inazuma era una ciudad pequeña donde todo se sabía. No le convenía que en sus siguientes entrevistas de trabajo supieran exactamente que el motivo de su despido fuera un intento de homicidio.

–Kariya –su tono de voz era grave, le costaba soltar aire por los pulmones –. Tengo que seguir trabajando y no puedo estar de cháchara todo el día. En una hora termino el turno y no quiero que crean que soy un vago, ¿entiendes? Así que te traeré una porción de tarta de limón y si no te la comes, el problema será tuyo.

Aún le resultaba raro darse la vuelta de golpe y no sentir el cabello largo dando pequeñas bandadas de un lado a otro. Lo que no echaba de menos era dejar a Kariya callado en su asiento. Había cosas que hacer y mesas que servir.

La hora pasó sin más incidentes. Kariya pagó su consumición sin rechistar, Otonashi llegó con alguien a quien no pudo ver, pero al echar un vistazo rápido dentro del local se fue con prisa, y unos niños tiraron un batido de chocolate al suelo. Kariya no se movió de la mesa, saboreando la tarta con una lentitud pasmosa mientras hacía las tareas de clase, hasta que vio a Kirino vestido con la ropa de calle frente a él. Fue entonces cuando se tragó el resto de un bocado.

–¿Nos vamos ya? – comentó casual, y Kirino entornó los ojos mientras Kariya sonreía todo lo inocente que era capaz de aparentar.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre desde que Kariya le vio la primera vez en la cafetería. Había entrado por accidente con su tutor y a partir de ese momento comenzó a visitarle a menudo, insistiendo en acompañarle un trecho del camino a casa, como si se fuera a perder o necesitara algún tipo de conversación.

En realidad solo caminar en compañía de otra persona era suficiente. Kirino se sentía en paz consigo mismo y, porqué no decirlo, mejor con el mundo y un poco menos solo. Claro que no lo iba a decir en voz alta y darle a Kariya una satisfacción.

Kirino siempre había sido una persona que se tragaba sus miedos e inseguridades y se sorprendió de ver que la postura de Kariya con él le estaba dando una paz interior que creía haberlo perdido el día de la graduación, justo frente la entrada al invernadero.

**oOo**

Shindou salió del centro comercial con una bolsa ecológica de Carrefour llena de comida y se dirigió a la parada del tranvía para regresar a la casa que compartía con Fitzgerald.

Caen era una ciudad que acabó gustándole al segundo día de estar viviendo ahí, tan grande como Inazuma Town pero llena de historia y recuerdos de guerra. Acabó cogiéndole el gusto a ir en tranvía a todas partes y deseando que algo así se pusiera en su ciudad y, a pesar de que Fitzgerald le comentó que planeaban cambiarlos por ser poco prácticos, Shindou se encontró pensando que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ese medio de transporte para desplazarse en distancias cortas.

Una vez llegó a su parada situada cerca del centro de la ciudad, entró en una panadería situada justo frente al paso de peatones para coger la acostumbrada barra (Fitz era adicto al pan de baguette y siempre se hacía un gran bocadillo por las noches), y salió de ahí a parte con lo que iba a comprar, con una caja pequeña de macarons. De un tiempo a esta parte la señora que regentaba el establecimiento comenzó a darle pequeños regalos siempre que le veía y a él le daba vergüenza no aceptarlos. No eran cosas caras, normalmente algo de bollería con un relleno especial que no estaba la venta. Siempre le levantaba el ánimo, como si la mujer supiera que necesitaba algo así para animarse y soltar de esa manera una pequeña sonrisa, de esas tan raras que nunca dejaba ver desde que pasó el fiasco de la ceremonia de graduación.

Pensar en Kirino le seguía doliendo, pero no de la manera que él esperaba. El género de su princesa parecía no tener importancia frente al hecho de haber perdido a alguien a quien quería de verdad. En todo ese tiempo había recibido e-mails de Sangoku, incluso de Kurumada e Ichino, pero Kirino parecía haber desaparecido, y no quería preguntar por él a sus ex compañeros porque daría a entender que se habían peleado y eso generaría demasiadas preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar. ¿Cómo vas a explicar que confundiste a tu mejor amigo con una chica y te enamoraste de él? No es que la situación en sí le dejara peor que mal, temía por el daño que esa noticia haría a Kirino y las bromas que pudiera generar.

Caminó unos cuantos metros antes de empezar a callejear un poco y, al lado de un edificio que aún tenía algo de metralla, se encontraba la casa reconstruida que ahora era su nuevo hogar hasta el verano, sin Kirino a su lado por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón.

–¿Fitzgerald-san? –después de dos semanas viviendo con él decidió usar el sufijo ya que aunque pareciera mentira, era dos años mayor que él. Se encaminó a la cocina para dejar las compras y escuchó algo de fondo, y supuso que el otro chico estaba conectado a internet.

–Tío. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio –la voz de Fitz se hacía más clara a cada momento. Shindou dejó el pan en la encimera de granito, la bolsa con el resto de la compra en la mesa de madera y echó un vistazo por la puerta.

Al tercer día de estar en Caen las huelgas llegaron a su fin, pero el padre de Shindou llegó a la extraña conclusión de que sería mejor que diera sus clases online y no moverse de Francia, algo sin sentido teniendo en cuenta que si Shindou iba a Londres era para aprender inglés. Al final el chico se acostumbró a su vida en esa pequeña ciudad normanda, estudiando en casa y saliendo por las calles, respirando historia entre edificios muy modernos y otros reconstruidos a imagen de las curiosas casitas de madera de tejados puntiagudos que abundaban en la zona.

Y viviendo con el compañero de piso más insufrible de todos los que podían existir en el mundo.

Cuando escuchó el tercer "tíiiiio", pensó que lo que Fitz realmente quería es que se acercara a su habitación para preguntar qué era lo que le estaba pasando, porque el vago no era capaz de mover el culo del asiento. Se encaminó despacio, con el ceño fruncido porque se imaginaba que esa cosa _tan importante_ era un video de gatitos de youtube.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó al fin, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Y lo primero que vio fue a Fitz con los ojos como platos, enseñándole una fotografía que se le hacía familiar.

–¡No me habías dicho que tuvieras novia!

Shindou enfocó mejor la vista y vio que la foto que el otro sostenía era una de Kirino que normalmente usaba de marca páginas. Se la sacó unos meses atrás usando alguna excusa tonta que en ese momento no podía recordar, aunque dio el resultado deseado y obtuvo lo que quería. Kirino estaba muy guapo ese día, aunque no se había hecho nada especial. Quizás fuera la expresión serena de su rostro, o la luz que se colaba por los ventanales de la sala de música, pero sea lo que fuere, le hacía parecer adorable.

A pesar de los bonitos recuerdos, a Shindou se le bajó la sangre a los pies.

–Es la chica más guapa que he visto en mucho tiempo –Fitz parecía emocionado, mirando la fotografía con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Cómo es que te lo tenías tan callado? Yo te he hablado de la mía y tú no me hablas de la tuya, eso no es justo.

–No es mi novia.

La respuesta de Shindou llegó en una perfecta pronunciación británica, seca y cortante como un cuchillo recién afilado. Fitz se quedó sorprendido en el sitio, con las cejas muy altas y las gafas en la punta de la nariz.

–¿Entonces es tu hermana? No os parecéis mucho. O peor aún, tú no le gustas. ¿A que es eso? Y por eso terminaste en Europa, para olvidar.

–No quiero hablar del tema, ¿Vale? Y creo que no te he permitido husmear en mis cosas –arrebató la fotografía de las manos de Fitz con un movimiento brusco y éste arrugó el ceño.

–No he husmeado en ninguna parte, esto estaba tirado en el pasillo, así que se te ha caído. Ya sé que eres muy especialito con lo tuyo y sobre todo con tu vida privada, pero deberías cambiar un poco porque tienes una cara de amargado que no te aguantaría ni tu familia.

Después de soltar la retahíla se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta defensiva, pero lo que obtuvo fue que Shindou mirara al suelo derrotado. Era cierto lo que decía, tan cierto que la prueba era que la panadera le daba regalos para que se animara y cambiara la expresión de su rostro. Tan cierto que no le hubiera extrañado que ese fuera el motivo por el cual Kirino aún no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él.

Shindou no quería admitirlo, pero el primer día que la panadera le dio el pequeño regalo lloró como un niño. La mujer tenía en su rostro la comprensión que solo posee una madre y, la de Shindou, estaba demasiado lejos como para sentirse arropado por ella.

Había muchas cosas que no quería admitir a si mismo, menos en voz alta. Echaba de menos a Kirino, mucho, muchísimo. Siempre habían sido amigos y las pocas veces que habían estado separados por las vacaciones familiares se habían estado escribiendo cartas a diario, y es que extrañaba ese contacto, el saber que alguien le entendía y que esa persona podía contar con él para lo que quisiera.

–La historia es complicada –contestó con voz débil –. No tengo fuerzas para hablar de ello.

–¿Y no crees que contárselo a alguien ayudará a que te sientas mejor? Cuando quieras te presto mis oídos. Yo también estoy solo aquí y si no confiamos el uno en el otro ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No te caigo bien, se te nota mucho, pero hagamos algo para sentirnos un poco como en casa.

En ese momento Fitzgerald creció cinco años y a los ojos de Shindou ya no era ese tipo infantil que solo vivía para jugar y ver tonterías por internet. Con la cabeza ladeada y los brazos en jarras, más parecía un padre echando una charla a su hijo sobre el sentido de la vida en lugar de un amigo intentando dar ánimos.

–Muchas gracias, Fitzgerald-san –y éste le dio una palmada en el hombro que le hizo tambalear.

–No me llames así, mi primer nombre es Alfred. No te lo dije antes porque eras un extraño, aunque te hubiera invitado a compartir piso conmigo –sonrió –. Y como diría el pomposo de mi padre, "Ha sido un placer ayudarle" –imitó todo lo bien que pudo el fuerte acento de Oxford y Shindou sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que conoció a ese extraño chico americano en el aeropuerto.

–Tu sigues sin poder llamarme Takuto. Y… –cogió aire, lo soltó de golpe y miró al frente, decidido a confiar en alguien y quitarse una gran carga pesada de sus hombros –. La chica de la foto en realidad es un chico. A pesar de todo aún sigo enamorado de él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí llego con un capítulo más de este fic tan lento como una tortuga italiana. Hay un par de apuntes que quiero dejar claritos.

Estuve en Caen hará unos 3 años. Es una ciudad preciosa cerca de las playas del desembarco que quedó destrozada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Merece la pena visitarla y merece la pena subirse en sus tranvías con neumáticos, aunque los van a quitar pronto. Normandía es mucho más bonito e interesante que París.

Espero escribir dos drabbles basados en este capítulo para la semana que viene, ya que son escenas que no podía incluir aquí sin que quedaran mal. Con un poco de suerte actualizaré esto en breve si no se me ocurre una tercera parte para el AU del conservatorio.

Y para finalizar muchas gracias por los reviews :D intentaré que Shindou vaya siendo más amable y Kariya… siga siendo él mismo.

Un besote y ya sabéis, para cualquier comentario o sugerencia, están los reviews y los PM. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 9

No hay nada peor que ir a trabajar en un día soleado y con la temperatura perfecta; ni fresco como para llevar una camisa de manga larga, ni tan caluroso como para buscar con desesperación una máquina de refrescos por la calle, aunque eso último en Japón no es muy difícil de encontrar. Aún quedaba mucho para los meses pegajosos y agobiantes del verano y la gente, sobre todo los estudiantes, morían por aprovechar los últimos días de primavera.

El día había sido duro para Kirino. Empezando con un examen sorpresa a primera hora, cuando ni siquiera se había despejado y siguiendo con una llamada de atención por parte de su profesor de matemáticas ya que no lograba concentrarse. No había dormido bien, de esas veces que no se consigue descansar y tenía la sensación de haber corrido una maratón. Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba el sueño. Le había pasado otras veces y odiaba levantarse con una sensación terrible en el estómago, harto de que las preocupaciones no le dejaran ni un poco de tregua en esos días. El curso aún estaba en sus primeros días y sentía como si la presión de los exámenes de entrada a la universidad ya estuvieran cargando todo su peso sobre los hombros.

El resto del día fue mejorando, pero comenzó a caer en picado de nuevo al ver que sus compañeros de clase hablaban de quedar para ir al parque de la torre, o a dar una vuelta por la arcada. Y si, él iba a ir a la arcada también, pero a ser responsable y pasar cuatro horas del día sirviendo capuccinos a gente que ni le iba ni le venía.

Así era la terrible vida de Ranmaru Kirino, cargando con la responsabilidad de un adulto y las pocas ganas de trabajar de un niño.

Aún con todo el agobio en la boca del estómago, tuvo tiempo de ir a su casa a comer algo y a hablar con su familia de lo que había hecho en las clases. No lo contaba todo, prefería obviar los hechos más desagradables pero a una madre no se la puede engañar; esa sonrisa que solo ellas saben poner era como si le recordara que _"si, hijo, puedes decirme lo que quieras pero has tenido un día de perros"_. La estaba viendo en ese mismo instante, frente a él y con los palillos oscilando con elegancia del cuenco a su boca y de su boca al cuenco.

Ella sabía que su hijo había cambiado, pero lo achacaba a que Shindou se había marchado de viaje, como si Kirino no fuera capaz siquiera de respirar si no tuviera a su amigo al lado y, precisamente por eso, se veía en la obligación de demostrar que él podía estar solo, que no necesitaba tener a Shindou como siempre. Y era algo que debía hacer porque después de que pasara aquello, no podrían volver a tener la misma relación que antes. Era imposible.

Salió de casa acelerado, con el uniforme limpio en una bolsa de deporte y las monedas para el autobús en la mano izquierda.

Normalmente los días que empiezan mal siempre acaban mejor, así que esperaba que lo que restara de tarde fuera tranquilo en la pequeña cafetería. No contaba con llegar y que el delantal que había dejado en su taquilla estuviera sucio (pero lo pudo arreglar pidiendo prestado otro a Mariko, su compañera de turno de tarde). Tampoco contó con que la puerta de la taquilla estuviera tan cerca de su cara que le golpeara la nariz de lado (doloroso, pero sobreviviría a ello). Esperaba a Kariya sentado en su mesa de siempre al lado del murete y con los deberes encima de la mesa, pero lo que se encontró en realidad superaba con creces sus expectativas.

De hecho esperaba no tener que haber vivido eso nunca.

–¡Kirino! – Sangoku le saludó con la mano para que le viera, aunque no era necesario hacerlo, ya era demasiado fácil ver a casi todos los integrantes del antiguo Raimon en un local tan pequeño. Habían juntado cinco mesas de las ocho disponibles y buscaban una sexta para que Amagi pudiera sentarse entre ellos. Kirino temía que nadie más pudiera entrar en el local.

Solo esperaba, y poco le faltaba para ir al templo más cercano a rezar por ello, que consumieran más que el refill de refrescos o su jefe le despediría sin mover una ceja.

–Sois nuestros senpai, así que espero que nos invitéis a lo que queramos –era la voz de Kariya la que se escuchaba por encima de todo el barullo y Kirino pudo jurar que Kageyama había chillado dándole todo el apoyo a esa idea. Sangoku miró a Kurumada y los dos asintieron apesadumbrados, había cosas que eran difíciles de evitar.

–Decidme que vais a portaros como adultos y a no fastidiar mi día de trabajo –Kirino casi imploró, y los demás soltaron una gran carcajada. Ichino se levantó de la mesa para que le pudiera ver bien.

–¡Venga ya, hace siglos que no te vemos! Parecía que se te había tragado la tierra.

–Por lo menos casi 30 días "Después de Shindou" –Aoyama, siempre a su lado, comentó jocoso, aunque a Kirino eso no le hizo ninguna gracia –. No es que vayamos a incendiar el local, no te preocupes. A lo mejor saqueamos la existencia de tartas.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes y Kirino quiso cogerse una baja y desaparecer de ahí para no regresar jamás. O mejor, desaparecer del mundo. A pesar de ser dos años mayores seguían comportándose como niños, menos mal que Sangoku (siempre la voz de la razón), estaba ahí para poner orden. Se levantó, dio un par de palmadas y todo el mundo le prestó atención en el momento. No había duda que había sido capitán del Raimon anteriormente, aún sabía como manejar a la gente.

–Vamos a sentarnos y a pedir la carta. A este paso solo vamos a conseguir que Kirino se avergüence de ser nuestro amigo y no hemos venido a eso.

–¡Yo si! –Gritó Hamano.

–Vale, pues quitando Hamano, no hemos venido aquí para que Kirino lo pase mal.

Era de agradecer que alguien tuviera algo de cerebro entre esa panda. Kirino les entregó unas cuantas cartas de tartas y bebidas y esperó paciente a que se decidieran hasta que la voz de Tenma le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Kirino-san! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

Y de pronto todo el mundo levantó la vista de la cartulina rosa y le miraron fijamente, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta antes. Kurama fue el primero en hablar.

–Pensaba que se había hecho una coleta o algo.

–O un moño.

–Ahora que lo dices le queda bien.

–Pero está raro.

Los comentarios se sucedieron tan rápido que casi no hubo tiempo de discernir quien era el que los hacía. Sus caras no eran de disgusto, quizás Tsurugi estaba sorprendido, pero Aoi sonreía de oreja a oreja. Kirino pudo observar que Kariya se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo y se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir que él había sido el peluquero.

Más le valía quedarse callado o iba a correr la sangre.

–¡Si estás hasta guapo! –Quien habló fue Ichino y Aoyama rió en voz alta antes de añadir.

–¡Así Shindou dejará de dirigirse a ti como si tuvieras tetas!

El silencio que siguió a ese comentario se pudo cortar con un cuchillo. Kirino se mordió el labio inferior, sin encontrar una respuesta a eso y, pensando con acierto que si el resto de compañeros se habían callado era porque sabían que a Kirino no le gustaba que le confundieran con una mujer, no porque supieran todo el fiasco que pasó un mes atrás.

Quizás lo que más le dolió fue comprobar que todo el mundo había notado que Shindou le trataba como si fuera una chica desvalida y tonta. Todos menos él.

–¡Quiero tarta de zanahoria y un café! – Kariya levantó la mano, con la cara más inocente que pudo poner.

–Yo un scone y té de canela, por favor –Hayami decidió echar un cable que fue bien recibido por Kirino. Al poco todo el mundo terminó pidiendo de la carta, Kirino tomó la nota y caminó con paso rápido hacia la cocina, esperando que se olvidaran de él por un momento.

Había unos cuantos motivos por los cuales no quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros y en menos de diez minutos se listaron todos y cada uno de ellos. No le hubiera disgustado verlos uno a uno, pero todos a la vez era demasiado para él. Y estaba seguro además que el culpable de esa improvisada reunión (o quizás no tan improvisada después de todo) era Kariya, al fin y al cabo era el único que sabía dónde estaba trabajando. Kurama y él se veían en las clases, pero nunca había nombrado que tenía un baito, incluso a sabiendas que era muy posible que éste no fuera a visitarle.

Cuando el jefe de Kirino se personó para comenzar su turno de trabajo, se encontró encantado de tener esa horda de adolescentes que habían invadido su pequeño y acogedor local, ya que no todo el mundo tenía el placer de ver a los campeones del Holy Road juntos. Además estaban consumiendo como limas y no tenían intención de parar.

Poco a poco Kirino se fue relajando entre risas y vítores, se comportaban igual que cuando iban a comer ramen al restaurante de Tobitaka (tiempos preciosos que nunca más volverán). Como guinda para rematar el pastel, Kariya sacó su teléfono movil (lo más nuevo del mercado, pudo notar Kirino) y comenzó a sacar fotos a todo el mundo, hasta Mariko, la cocinera y el jefe se unieron a la fiesta.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que Kirino no se encontraba tan bien, tanto como para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y divertirse para variar. Su vida en las últimas semanas se convirtió en un cúmulo de compromisos entre estudios y trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenía para él mismo no lo estaba usando para desconectar.

El problema era que Shindou siempre estaba presente, de alguna forma u otra. En los ejercicios que no le salían, en las vueltas solitarias a casa, las noches después de cenar en las que siempre se llamaban por teléfono. Las cosas se habían estropeado tanto entre ellos que Kirino necesitaba tiempo, espacio, sobre todo espacio y daba gracias al cielo que Francia se lo estaba dando. No es nada fácil pasar página cuando tu mejor amigo (el chico que te gusta, tu amor de la infancia) se confiesa y encima te confunde con una mujer. En qué lugar les deja a los dos, es algo que no era capaz de adivinar y ya en esas alturas, ni ganas tenía de averiguarlo.

–¡Vamos a sacarnos todos una foto! ¡Todos juntos! –Tenma pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tsurugi y éste enrojeció hasta las orejas. Aoi se abrazó a él y poco a poco, todo el mundo se fue agolpando a su alrededor.

–¡La hago yo! –Kariya se separó del grupo y Kageyama protestó a la vez que Amagi intentaba elevarlo.

–Pero tú no vas a salir con nosotros –la queja llegó tarde, Kariya ya había dado al botón y el flash les había dejado ciegos. Para ser un teléfono más parecía una cámara profesional.

Mariko se ofreció a sacarles fotografías y eso hizo en lo que quedó de tarde. Y cuando decidieron irse a casa, Kirino se dio cuenta que el turno de trabajo había terminado.

Su jefe le dio palmaditas en la espalda y se rió.

–Hoy te he visto mucho más relajado, espero que tus amigos vengan más a menudo. Está bien que seas serio, pero de vez en cuando es bonito darse una alegría, ¿no crees?

Y por fin pudo respirar aliviado a pesar de saber, con toda certeza, que si sus amigos no hubieran sido los Inazuma Eleven su jefe no habría sido tan condescendiente.

**oOo**

Eran las seis de la tarde en Caen cuando Shindou recibió un correo electrónico de Sangoku, el único con el que mantenía cierto contacto de manera regular. Terminó mirando con incredulidad su Ipad.

El cabello rosáceo y corto de Kirino ocupaba toda la pantalla del aparato, ampliado de una de las fotografías que acababa de abrir.

Esa misma tarde el equipo había quedado en verle, ya que estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en la cafetería de la arcada para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos de los estudios. Al parecer el único que tenía ese tipo de información era Kariya, el cual organizó todo el tinglado para darle una sorpresa. Kirino había estado desaparecido para todos desde el día de la graduación y solo Kurama le había visto en clases. A pesar de ello, se había guardado su trabajo a tiempo parcial y éste tampoco sabía nada de lo que ocurría con Kirino fuera de la escuela, así que fue una sorpresa para todos.

Aunque había pasado solo un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, Shindou comprobó que Kirino había cambiado mucho gracias al corte de pelo. Le quedaba muy bien, pero ya no le hacía tener rasgos de muñeca de porcelana. Era distinto, aún seguía siendo Kirino pero parecía haber madurado, le hacía verse un poco más adulto incluso en el físico. Continuaba siendo guapo y Shindou tuvo que recordar qué le había hecho pensar que fuera una chica, aunque delante de él estaba la evidencia que no era así en absoluto. Sonreía a la cámara de una forma serena, tranquila y amable, de la misma manera que lo hacía para él hasta justo antes de que todo ocurriera.

Fitzgerald (o Alfred, le costaba hacerse al nombre de pila del americano) asomó la cabeza por su hombro de forma indiscreta, como siempre. Y notó como sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver la pantalla del aparato.

–¿Es tu chico? Se ha cortado el pelo y le queda tope bien.

–No me sorprende que lo haya hecho, era una especie de apuesta que perdió hace muchos años y además, era uno de los motivos por los cuales todo el mundo le confundía con una mujer. No debió sentir que tuviera que mantener la promesa durante más tiempo.

–Tampoco me extraña – Alfred señaló la pantalla poniendo toda la yema del dedo en la superficie y Shindou le dio un manotazo, aunque no se inmutó ya acostumbrado a los malos gestos del chico japonés –. Aún así sigue teniendo una belleza poco común. Sus rasgos son finos, así que aunque se haya cortado el cabello sigue siendo igual de guapo que antes.

–Lo es, pero no es lo único que tiene. Kirino es… Kirino. Son años de confianza y apoyo, una amistad que no puedo tener con cualquiera. Me cuesta mucho abrirme a los demás y la gente nueva me suele disgustar en un primer momento.

–No me digas, Romeo, nunca lo hubiera notado – hizo un intento de mohín que no resultó y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla, algo extrañado –. Oye, ¿Quién está sacando la foto?

-¿A quién te refieres? No lo sé, mi amigo me ha mandado cinco fotos y salen todos los chicos del equipo, puede ser cualquiera. ¿Qué has visto?

–Es que tiene una cara de cordero degollado que no puede con ella. No sé, es como si mirara a alguien con mucho cariño y como es evidente que a nosotros no es, es al tipo que está sacando la foto.

Alfred podía ser muy alelado, pero esa era su apariencia exterior. Muchas veces era capaz de darse cuenta de cosas que a simple vista no eran tan evidentes. Shindou se dio una bofetada mental, ¿cómo no había caído en ello? Era indiscutible que, aunque estaba pensando que Kirino parecía que le miraba como lo hacía siempre a través de la instantánea, no era así. Pasó un par de fotos para comparar con la otra en la que estaba siendo arrastrado por Hamano mientras intentaba que la tetera que llevaba en la bandeja no se cayera al suelo. Hanami agarraba a la vez a su mejor amigo y de fondo Aoi se acercaba con un paño de cocina. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas, nada que ver con la fotografía de grupo dónde estaba más tranquilo.

Volvió a la fotografía de grupo e hizo la imagen más pequeña para hacer aparecer al resto del equipo, que estaban colocados unos encima de otros, de manera desordenada, como si se hubiera hecho de forma improvisada. Tenma estaba agarrado a Tsurugi y a Aoi, Kageyama intentaba ser levantado por Amagi, Sangoku alzaba una taza de té como si fuera una jarra de cerveza…

–¿Buscas a alguien? –Alfred miraba curioso las caras de los amigos de Shindou, nunca había visto a tanto japonés junto.

–A quien ha hecho la foto, pero no sé quien puede ser. Está Kurumada en una esquina, esos son Ichino y Aoyama, siempre están juntos. Hamano y Hayami igual, y están en este otro lado. Kurama… casi no se le ve, es muy bajito, le tapa Tsurugi.

La revelación le llegó de lleno, siempre había estado ahí desde que entró en el equipo. Al lado de Kirino en la defensa, haciéndole rabiar y metiéndose con él. Poco a poco soltándose y siendo más amable, tanto como para ser el único que sabía qué había pasado con Kirino y dónde trabajaba, como para organizar una reunión con los chicos del equipo para animarle…

–¡Maldito bastardo!

–Takuto, hasta insultando eres fino.

El pelo brillante y verde de Masaki Kariya era lo único que faltaba en esa instantánea.

* * *

¡He vuelto!

Nuevo capítulo, Shindou empezará a ser un dramas y Kariya deseará no haber entrado en el Raimon.

No hay mucho que comentar, más que una notita cultural, el nomihoudai. En algunos restaurantes y por el módico precio de 150 yenes (cuando yo estuve en Japón, no sé si ha subido), hay una opción en el que puedes beber lo que quieras durante toda la tarde. Es de mala educación entrar en un local y estar solo bebiendo y no pedir nada, así que eso es lo que temía Kirino al comienzo del capítulo.

También es normal que un senpai tenga que invitar a sus kouhai cuando van por ahí, así que Tenma y compañía no se cortaron mucho a la hora de pedir postres.

Y eso es todo por este capítulo. Para el siguiente espero tardar poco, así que nos vemos pronto :D Muchas gracias por los favoritos y a Janet Cab por el review ;w; casi meo cocacola de amor.

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Capítulo 11

Para Tenma los días comenzaban yendo al salón, dónde hacía poco que Aki había puesto un ordenador para todos los huéspedes de Kogarashi Manor que no tuvieran el suyo y no pudieran disfrutar de la wifi. A pesar de pasarlo muy bien en Inazuma Town echaba mucho de menos Okinawa y a su familia y esperaba regresar pronto, aunque no tenía muy claro que hacer en el futuro más que jugar al fútbol. De momento y mientras viviera fuera, se conformaba con hablar con los suyos a través de skype o por mail mientras desayunaba las cosas ricas que Aki preparaba por la mañana.

Tenía que tener cuidado y no despertar a nadie, así que se dirigió a la cocina de puntillas y despacio, hasta encontrarse de bruces con una sombra no muy alta y en pijama.

–¡Lo siento Kogure-san!

–No pas- ¿Tenma-kun?

No era Kogure, a no ser que éste se hubiera transformado de pronto en mujer. De hecho Tenma tenía la terrible sensación de haberse levantado en el colegio, pero al mirar bien comprobó que aún seguía en casa. Quien no debería estar ahí era Haruna y menos con el pijama de balones de Kogure puesto.

Había algo extraño en esa situación, algo que no encajaba y Tenma sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ser.

–Otonashi-sensei, la próxima vez que haga una pijamada con Aki-nee, puede pedirle la ropa a ella, no a Kogure-san. La camisa le queda un poco ancha y… ¿no lleva pantalones?

Haruna arrugó la nariz por unos instantes, como pensando qué contestar mientras con la mano derecha intentaba bajar la parte de arriba del pijama.

Había veces que no sabía si darle a Tenma un beso en los mofletes como si tuviera seis años o pegarle un capón para que espabilara ahora que tenía casi dieciséis. Lo raro era que Tsurugi no le hubiese mandado a freír espárragos a esas alturas, el delantero tenía una paciencia divina que era casi casi envidiable.

Después de tres segundos pensándoselo, decidió contestar.

–Muy bien, la próxima vez no volveré a pedirle a Kogure-kun el pijama. Gracias por el consejo.

Tenma observó a su profesora correr escaleras arriba, preguntándose el motivo si el cuarto de Aki estaba en la planta baja, pero no le duró mucho ya que acto seguido se preparó un vaso de leche fresca y una vez delante del ordenador, lo encendió para mirar el correo.

A parte de los mails spam que cualquier persona recibía y que Tenma mandaba directamente a la basura (si el viagra no era un modelo nuevo de zapatillas de fútbol no le interesaba), llegó al mensaje de buenos días de su padre. Era bonito recibirlos, le daba fuerzas y ganas de continuar viviendo solo en Inazuma. Había veces que quería regresar a Okinawa, pero nadie dijo que los sueños llegaran sin luchar por ellos. Estar sin su familia era duro, pero algo necesario que tenía que superar.

Después de otros cuatro mails de spam, llegó a uno que no esperaba recibir nunca, a pesar de que en realidad lo estaba deseando. Echaba mucho de menos al antiguo capitán de su equipo y nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera Kirino, su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños. Se puso cómodo y bebió un sorbo de leche antes de empezar a leer, sintiéndose igual que un espía al que le habían mandado un código secreto que tenía que descifrar.

_Hola, Tenma._

_Siento mucho haber estado desaparecido este último mes, pero las cosas no han salido como debieran. Ahora estoy más centrado, aunque viviendo en un pueblo de Francia con un chico que conocí en el aeropuerto. La historia es larga, aunque creo que Sangoku-san os la ha contado ya. Espero que el último año en la escuela no esté siendo duro para vosotros, también que todo te vaya bien y no tengas problemas para compaginar los estudios y el club. _

_En realidad te escribo porque me gustaría tener contacto con todos los chicos, por algún extraño motivo el inalink no me funciona en el extranjero. ¿Tienes la dirección de e-mail de tus compañeros? Me falta el de Kageyama y el de Kariya, me gustaría por lo menos saludarles. _

_Muchas gracias, _

_Shindou Takuto._

Era tan formal que a veces le daba urticaria y, en esas ocasiones dudaba que le considerara un amigo. Por lo menos en inalink se le leía mucho más relajado y es que en persona Shindou parecía estar siempre en tensión, como si tuviera una bomba en las manos a punto de estallar y todos a su alrededor hubieran huido a kilómetros de él.

Pero si no fuera así hasta por escrito, no sería Shindou.

Con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tenma le dio al icono de responder y comenzó a escribir.

**oOo**

_Hola Shindou-san :D_

_Todo bien por aquí, el otro día fuimos a ver a Kirino-san, está trabajando de camarero en una cafetería. No sé si alguien te envió fotos, de todas maneras si no tienes me pides, vale? Sobre las direcciones de mail, no tengo la de Hikaru porque se la cambió hace poco D: alguien se la hackeó y nos mandó a todos los del equipo mensajes con chistes malos sobre llamas que tienen cosas que hacer o algo así, pero la de Kariya si te la puedo mandar. Te enviaré la otra después de las clases, me acabo de levantar y hoy tengo matemáticas a primera hora, pero puedes preguntarle a Kariya si tienes prisa por tenerla. Por cierto, es genial que se lleve ahora tan bien con Kirino-san, antes parecía que no se aguantaban pero ahora son muy amigos :D aunque ya lo sabrás, no?_

_Nos leemos!_

_Tenma Matsukaze._

Shindou frunció el ceño, mirando otro mail de Tenma enviado unas horas más tarde con las direcciones de correo de Kageyama y Kariya, porque se había olvidado de incluir esa última en el anterior mail. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando en ese momento le llegó otro mail de disculpa con la dirección correcta de Kageyama, ya que antes la había escrito mal. Tenma era todo un caso digno de investigar y aún no entendía como Tsurugi le seguía hablando. Debía tener mucha paciencia bajo ese exterior tan frío y serio.

El sonido de las llaves contra la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento le sacaron de sus pensamientos; Alfred acababa de llegar del Quick con dos bolsas grandes llenas de comida basura que muy a su pesar iba a tener que cenar si quería llenar su estómago. Al americano le gustaba más McDonalds, pero las hamburguesas del otro sitio no estaban tan mal, además era el lugar más cercano al que ir para buscar algo de cena de última hora. Alfred consideraba que no era su culpa que la vitrocerámica calentara más de lo normal y quemara la comida que Shindou estaba preparando, pero al parecer eso al pianista no le hizo gracia y no pudo comprender que, por un motivo que se escapaba de la realidad, para Alfred era un error común pensar que el nivel nueve de calor era el más suave que el seis.

Nunca conseguirían quitar el arroz pegado del fondo de la cazuela y el padrastro francés de Alfred les iba a matar poco a poco, con saña y mala leche.

–¿Te ha contestado el chico ese? – preguntó a Shindou una vez llegó al salón y le dio su bolsa de papel grasienta que contenía una Suprême Cheese con sus patatas y refresco.

–Si, ya tengo la dirección de mail de Kariya.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Alfred se sentó al lado de Shindou y abrió la primera hamburguesa para darle un buen bocado. Shindou encogió los hombros, mirando con sospecha el vaso de cartón con coca-cola aguada. Tenía que haberle dicho a Alfred que no le pusiera hielo a su bebida, pero como el arroz requemado y toda la situación en la que se encontraba, ya no tenía remedio. Lo dejó en un lado, alejado de su ipad.

–Nada. Después de lo que he hecho, Kirino se merece a alguien mejor. No voy a mover un dedo por él, creo que Kariya puede ayudarle y yo…

Y en contra de lo que Alfred pudiera haber esperado, Shindou comenzó a llorar. El chico, serio como los de su nacionalidad, terco y desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía un crío pequeño, intentando aguantar los sollozos a pesar de que el movimiento tembloroso de sus hombros lo delataban.

–¿Takuto? ¿Estás llorando? –y a pesar de haberle llamado por su nombre de pila, Alfred no recibió ningún tipo de reprimenda, cosa que le preocupó aún más, pero decidió dejarle hablar.

–Estoy frustrado. Tan, tan frustrado. He fastidiado mi relación con la persona que más quiero y no hay vuelta atrás, además no sé qué hacer desde Francia, maldita sea. Estoy muy lejos y para cuando vuelva a casa, todo estará perdido.

Alfred volvió a darle un mordisco a la hamburguesa, observando a Shindou con detenimiento. Masticó lento antes de tragar y suspirar. A veces las cosas eran simples si se le echaba el valor suficiente y estando seguro de uno mismo Shindou necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta y alguien tenía que dárselo.

–No lo entiendo –comentó intentando sonar casual, pero eligiendo bien las palabras, una a una, hablando despacio –. Te gusta tu mejor amiga de la infancia que resulta ser un chico, pero te sigue molando igualmente a pesar de ello. Además, tienes la suerte de que le gustas también y, mira tú por dónde, es muy difícil desenamorarse en un mes, así que aún puedes arreglarlo. Macho, tienes una potra cojonuda, lo que no entiendo es cómo no la aprovechas. La distancia no es nada si le echas imaginación y para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte, ¿vale?

Shindou no contestó a tales afirmaciones, pero al levantar la cara Alfred pudo observar con envidia que era guapo hasta con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, si no tuviera novia sería gay por él con toda seguridad. Dejó la hamburguesa en su cajita y con la mano manchada de mayonesa rechupeteada le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en el hombro.

–Parece que el tal Kariya es el amigo más cercano de tu chico, y como éste no te va a hacer ni caso si le mandas mensajes, úsalo. Es una ventaja, te puede servir de mucho apoyo si manejas los hilos adecuados.

Detrás del guiño de Alfred Shindou vio un poco de malicia sazonada con picardía, justo lo que a él le faltaba.

**oOo**

–Ya no hablas de él.

Kirino giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos, afilados como los de un felino, de quien soltó tal afirmación. Kariya, como siempre desde que descubrió que trabajaba en la cafetería, regresaba con él a casa. Lo bonito de entrar en el verano era que, a pesar de haber salido tarde del trabajo, el cielo seguía despejado en las calles con el sol aún en lo alto. Kirino apretó la mandíbula porque sabía que Kariya le iba a estropear el primer momento de paz que tenía en todo el día.

–¿De quién? –preguntó intentando hacerse el tonto, como si fuera a conseguir algo haciendo eso. Kariya en cambio no lo era y solía ir al grano siempre, sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo. Esa tarde no sería una excepción a la regla.

–De Shindou-san.

Kirino aceleró el paso de manera inconsciente, movido por la rabia. Kariya tuvo que hacer lo mismo para poder seguirle el ritmo.

–¿Para qué tendría que hablar de Shindou? Solo somos amigos y él está estudiando fuera, no hay mucho que pueda comentar –_"o nada"_ pensó con amargura, ya que ni él se había preocupado por mantener el contacto, ni el otro había decidido hacerlo.

–Siempre hablabas de él, a todas horas, tanto que resultabas hasta cansino. Y ahora te has cortado las coletas, estás muy callado y no le nombras, como si nunca hubiera formado parte de tu vida. Has cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, Kirino-san.

–¿Para qué sacas el tema ahora?

–Porque necesito saberlo y ya es hora. Antes sonreías más y está claro como el agua que algo te ha pasado con él.

Kirino se detuvo, y giró el cuerpo con tanta brusquedad que de haber tenido las coletas Kariya estaba seguro que le hubieran dado en plena cara, como una bofetada que bien se merecía por ser tan metomentodo.

–Tú no necesitas saber nada. Siempre estás a mi lado para hacer que recuerde lo peor de mi, ¿qué es lo que pretendes ahora? ¿Hacer que me sienta como la mierda y regodearte en mi desgracia? ¿Te sientes bien cuando haces esto? Lo último que necesito es que me toques las narices, y tú –le señaló con el dedo índice, golpeándole en el pecho – no tienes derecho a saber sobre mi vida.

Kariya quiso decirle que solo estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por él, hasta el punto de acompañarle siempre que podía para que sintiera que había alguien a su lado ahora que Shindou no estaba para él ni para nadie. Los métodos que usaba siempre no eran muy buenos (y siempre destacaban por su falta de delicadeza) pero en respuesta solo frunció el ceño. Kirino se dio cuenta y suspiró a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás. Por un momento sus ojeras se hicieron mucho más prominentes.

–Lo siento mucho, solo… me siento mal y… es complicado. No quiero empezar a explicarlo, pero es muy complejo y no lo vas a entender.

Lo que Kirino no sabía era que Kariya podía leerlo en sus ojos y en sus gestos, como si fuera una página impresa en arial, con negritas en las palabras justas. Sabía más de su senpai que Shindou, ese chico tan centrado en si mismo que no fue capaz siquiera de darse cuenta que su mejor amigo era un chico y no una chica.

Kariya tenía una opresión en el pecho que necesitaba quitarse de encima. Solo quería que Kirino fuera feliz, pero admitir eso sería como admitir que-

–Vamos a casa, Kirino-san.

No iba a decir nada más, no iba a pedir perdón por sus palabras, aunque fueran igual que moscas molestas. Kirino escondió las manos en los bolsillos, también sin añadir una sola sílaba, al parecer ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de desplantes y con unas ganas nulas de discutir con su kouhai.

Y después de unos minutos, mientras Kirino cogía un desvío por una de las calles secundarias y Kariya se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al apartamento de sus tutores, miró el teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes nuevos, ya que desde el día anterior no le había dado por mirar su dirección de correo y, a lo mejor, Hikaru tenía algo que comentarle sobre el trabajo de historia que ambos tenían que presentar en dos semanas. Sonrió al ver tan solo un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, pero acto seguido se hizo un nudo en su estómago al ver el nombre del remitente.

_Shindou Takuto. _

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y por los ánimos ;w; la verdad es que a veces no he estado muy segura de cómo encaminar este fic, pero poco a poco voy cogiéndole el ritmo.

Como comentó Lexington Rabdos, Masaki se ha metido de cabeza, pero lo que no sabe es lo que le espera :3c y me encanta escribir a Tenma. Creo que es de esos personajes que han madurado por vivir solo tan joven pero que a la vez es tontuno y no es capaz de ver lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Pobre, pobre Tsurugi.

Sobre las notitas, no me acuerdo si he explicado ya lo que es el inalink, pero es un sistema de mensajería entre los personajes igual que Line. Aparece en el videojuego Raimei (es al que estoy jugando ahora) y gracias a él se pueden saber muchas cosas de los chicos y las managers. Y Quick es una cadena de hamburgueserías que hay por toda Francia y en Bélgica, de hecho es de ese país.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que he podido terminar antes de tiempo. Como siempre las preguntas, dudas y reviews son más que bienvenidos. Tartitas de nata y fresa también :D ¡nos vemos pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12

_Querido Shindou-san_

Borra, borra, borra, no puede mandar ese mensaje.

_Hijo de la grandísima put_

Borra, borra, borra, esto menos, esto menos.

_Shindou-san, me parece que mandarme este correo es de ser cínico. _

Borra, borra, borra, no es nadie para juzgar de esa manera.

_No te acerques a Kirino-san, se merece a alguien mejor que tú._

Borra, borra, borra, porque teminará diciendo algo que no quiere decir. Algo que Shindou no va a querer leer.

_Quédate en Francia. Yo no te quiero aquí y Kirino-san tampoco._

Borra, borra, borra, aunque es la verdad, por lo menos la primera parte.

–¡Masaki! ¡La cena está lista!

–¡Ahora bajo!

–¡Nada de ahoras, baja ya que se enfría!

Kariya miró con los ojos entrecerrados el documento de Word que estaba usando para escribir el e-mail a Shindou, frustrado porque no era capaz de mantener una postura adulta y neutral. Ya ni contaba las veces que había rehecho las frases y cuanto más escribía, más se enfadaba y lo último que quería era dejarse llevar por la ira.

Leyó con detenimiento una décima vez el mensaje que había recibido un par de horas atrás en el teléfono.

_Hola, Kariya. _

_Estarás sorprendido por mi mensaje, pero creo que eres el único que me puede echar una mano en estos momentos. He tenido un malentendido bastante desagradable con Kirino y me gustaría hacer las paces con él antes de regresar a Japón. Espero de todo corazón que no te importe ayudarme. _

_Espero una respuesta, si es negativa lo entenderé sin problemas._

_Gracias._

_Shindou Takuto._

–¡Serás hijo de puta!

–¡Masaki! ¡No quiero insultos en esta casa!

La voz de Midorikawa le llegó clara al oído, como si estuviera detrás de él y, de hecho, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Si ya tenía los ojos rasgados, en ese momento parecían una fina línea llena de reproche.

–¡Es que mi ex capitán es imbécil!

–¡Me da igual que sea un imbécil! ¡No tienes que insultar a nadie!

–¿Y estáis chillando por?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Hiroto apoyado con expresión divertida en la puerta del cuarto de Kariya, con un periódico en una mano y tres juegos de palillos en la otra. Midorikawa se incorporó con rapidez.

–Lo siento, Hiroto. Masaki está siendo un maleducado y ya sabes de lo que hablamos el otro día. Con sus amigos podrá hacer lo que quiera, pero con nosotros tiene que mostrar un poco de respeto.

Kariya se mordió la lengua bajando a su vez la mirada, apesadumbrado. Minimizó las ventanas y bajó con sus tutores a cenar, sin comentar el porqué de su enfado. Tampoco ellos se dedicaron a molestarle o preguntar qué le pasaba, y era algo que estaba sucediendo demasiado a menudo. Antes se ponían pesados e iniciaban una sesión de interrogatorio entre los entrantes y el plato principal, pero en las últimas semanas le estaban dando mucho espacio, quizás demasiado, hasta el punto de hacer que Kariya echara de menos las charlas de madre de Midorikawa o las ideas extrañas de Hiroto.

En cambio no podía decirles que Shindou no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pidiendo y, a su vez, Kirino no se merecía pensar que a Shindou no le importaba en absoluto su relación de amistad, no se merecía ser desdichado. Y en eso sus tutores no podían ayudarle.

El filete estaba delicioso, el arroz justo en su punto, pero el nudo en el estómago le impedía comerlo y Midorikawa se estaba dando cuenta. Kariya jugaba con los palillos, moviendo con parsimonia los trozos de carne rebozada de un lado a otro del plato, sin acabar por meterse uno en la boca. Hiroto miró a su novio, también preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que la adolescencia era una edad difícil, vaya que sí, pero vivirlo era una cosa, tener a alguien sufriendo por mal de amores era otra. Hiroto tenía claro que si llegaba tarde por estudiar en la cafetería se debía a cierto camarero que fue ex compañero de equipo y no, como Kariya mismo decía, porque ahí estuviera más tranquilo que en la biblioteca. Quizás, pensó Hiroto, lo mejor con su hijo adoptivo era ser sutil y no tirar mucho de la manta. Kariya podía ser puñetero y directo, pero también tenía un lado tímido que era mejor dejar en paz.

–Bueno, Masaki –intentó comenzar una conversación, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Midorikawa miró a Kariya de reojo y bebió un poco del vaso de agua para, acto seguido, observar con detenimiento y con todo el descaro del mundo a su novio, debatiéndose entre echarle una mano o ver como se caía con todo el equipo –. ¿Mañana vas a venir directamente a casa o vas a ir a la cafetería a ver al chico que te gusta?

Kariya se atragantó con el pequeño cacho de carne que había conseguido meterse en la boca y Midorikawa se llevó una mano a la frente. La expresión de Hiroto estaba entre el "he metido la pata" y "vamos a intentar que no se note mucho" aderezado con algo de "oh no, de aquí no salgo vivo, nonononono"

Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

–A mi Kirino-san no me gusta.

-Es cierto, no te gusta, yo no soy quien para decir que te gusta. Midorikawa, pásame el cuenco de arroz, cuando puedas.

Y Midorikawa hizo lo que le pidió sin decir una palabra, fijándose, con ojos entrecerrados y escudriñando al frente, cómo Kariya volvía a mirar el plato, totalmente confundido, preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Cuando terminaron de comer (aunque eso en el caso de Kariya era más bien marear los alimentos como si fuera una minipimer), y éste regresó a su cuarto, se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, con las manos sobre la cabeza y debatiendo qué hacer con ese maldito e-mail.

**oOo**

Quizás para probar a Hiroto que estaba equivocado, al día siguiente después de clases en lugar de hacer los deberes en la cafetería y esperar a que Kirino terminara de trabajar, quedó con Hikaru Kageyama en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de historia que tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo. Podía decir que era su mejor amigo a pesar de todas las perrerías que le hacía y de alguna gente que decía que Hikaru era tonto y por eso se seguía juntando con él. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Hikaru era el vivo ejemplo que ser buena persona no era sinónimo de ser idiota, y en realidad era muy inteligente pero a su manera, algo que se estaba demostrando con el paso de los años, ya que era una faceta que solo dejaba escapar cuando se dejaba conocer bien. El chico vivía con sus padres en una típica casa baja con un pequeño jardín y a veces le visitaba un tío suyo que a Kariya le daba mala espina. Su mayor hobby era mirarle con detenimiento para al final decirle en voz baja que "Tenía que sacar ese gato de su interior".

El problema era que no sabía a qué se refería, pero lo que le quedaba claro era que tenía que alejarse lo más posible de él, sobre todo cuando su amigo le comentó que el pobre hombre nunca volvió a ser el mismo cuando le atropelló el camión… y encima se alegraba de ello. Al parecer nunca había sido muy buena persona.

El resto de la familia era normal, por lo menos en apariencia. El padre trabajaba en una compañía, su madre era ama de casa y se pasaba las tardes haciendo tartas y bollería, hasta el punto de tener cinco clases distintas de pastas para comer con té cada vez que Kariya iba de visita. Y esa tarde fue un día especial, a parte de las pastas había preparado unos bollos rellenos de crema que estaban deliciosos.

Kariya creía estar a punto de estallar.

Hikaru dejó un enorme libro sobre la batalla de Tsushima a un lado, mirando con curiosidad a su compañero, situado justo frente a él. Estaba resoplando por la cantidad de dulce que había comido, pero aún con esas, se metía pedacitos de pasta en la boca, como un vicio que no pudiera parar.

–Oye – Hikaru tenía una curiosidad natural y quería satisfacerla con muchas preguntas, como si fuera un niño de parvulario. Nunca podía hacerlo en los descansos y siempre esperaba al momento menos oportuno, sobre todo cuando el nivel de concentración de Kariya era más alto, porque sabía que había un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que le contestara sin poner excusas o caras raras –. ¿Qué ha pasado que de pronto te has acordado de tu "mejor amigo" y no estás bailándole el agua a Kirino-san?

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pudiera pensar en un principio sobre él, Kariya era muy fácil de avergonzar. Su cara se volvió roja como un tomate y empezó a mirar a los lados, buscando una respuesta convincente. Para Hikaru esos momentos eran su pequeña devolución de karma por todas las veces que Kariya le hacía bromas pesadas.

–¡Yo no le bailo el agua a nadie! – Soltó al final en un pequeño chillido agudo –. Es que tenía que hacer el trabajo contigo… y Hiroto es un desastre a la hora de ayudarme con los deberes, no se acuerda de nada de lo que dio en la escuela. Midorikawa es demasiado estricto, nos podemos tirar haciendo cosas hasta la madrugada y… ¿Para qué puñetas te estoy dando explicaciones?

–Tu verás –sonrió Hikaru, metiéndose en la boca otra pastita. Kariya volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la mesa, luego de nuevo hacia el plato y por último, hacia los ojos de su amigo.

–Shindou-san me ha mandado un mensaje –contestó al fin y Hikaru aplaudió emocionado. Al fin sabría el motivo por el cual su amigo estaba tan mustio últimamente.

–¡Loados sean los dioses! ¿Y que te cuenta? Eso me recuerda que le tengo que pasar mi dirección de e-mail nueva, no sé quién pudo ser me la hackeó hace poco para mandar memes de llamas. Por lo menos a Tenma le hizo gracia.

La frase soltada aparentemente al azar hizo que Kariya mirara al techo por un momento. Hikaru estaba convencido que su amigo intentaba mimetizarse con el entorno, aunque como era lógico, no dio resultado. Además su tío dijo que su animal interior no era un camaleón y le creía ciegamente, en los últimos años se había vuelto mucho más honesto que cuando le daba por tirar vigas del techo.

–Se peleó con Kirino-san. El motivo no lo tengo claro –Y Hikaru pudo ver por la cara de Kariya que mentía con descaro –, pero quiere que le ayude.

–Mientras este asunto no te meta en un lío con Kirino-san, no veo como no vas a hacerlo. Quiero decir, son "Los mejores amigos para siempre", yo les echaría una mano.

Pero Kariya frunció el ceño y torció la boca y ahí, justo ahí, Hikaru pudo adivinar que el asunto entre manos era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía. Que solo tenía que sumar dos y dos y cuando tuviera el resultado multiplicado por diez, la bomba estallaría alcanzando a todo el mundo.

Tomó aire, levantó la mano haciendo con ella un puño, como si fuera parte de una ceremonia y, con mucha energía, dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la mesa para llamar la atención de Kariya y empezar a deleitarle con su sabiduría.

–Está claro que Kirino-san estaba colado por Shindou-san. No dejaba de hablar de él a todas horas y ahora que se ha marchado la lógica me dice que se confesó y fue rechazado. ¡Si hasta se ha cortado el pelo! Parece todo sacado de un manga de la Hana to Yume.

– No creo que esto tenga que ver con tus lecturas de medianoche, Kageyama –le espetó Kariya, aún así sorprendido por lo mucho que su amigo se había acercado a la verdad –. No lo sé, los detalles no los tengo claros –negó con la cabeza y el otro puso la barbilla entre sus manos, realmente interesado –. Digamos que tienes razón, y que fue rechazado. Pero creo que Kirino-san está mejor así.

–No sé, se ha aislado del mundo, además tú me contaste que encontraste la cafetería de casualidad. Que de no haber pasado eso nadie se hubiera enterado de su baito, ni siquiera Kurama-san que está en su misma clase.

–Es una manera de…. "llevar el luto". Yo en su lugar también querría aislarme de todo.

–Kariya… entonces tú crees que Kirino-san no se merece a Shindou-san.

–Para nada. Pero le hace feliz, porque el amor es para masoquistas. Además creo que Shindou-san le corresponde, pero los dos son muy idiotas como para hacer de este asunto algo sencillo.

Hikaru estaba convencido que algo más había detrás de todo, algo que no dejaba que la situación fuera simple. La mente de Kariya era un batiburrillo de cosas, experiencias mezcladas con el trabajo de historia que le estaba dejando ser muy sincero y que, con toda probabilidad, se arrepentiría de todo lo dicho una hora más tarde. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía o nunca volvería a soltar prenda.

–A mi me gustaría saber qué piensas tú de todo esto.

Kariya hizo añicos una de las pastitas y miró a Hikaru con una ceja levantada.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Venga ya, te conozco muchísimo y cada vez que hablas de Kirino-san me dan ganas de ponerte un babero. ¿En serio no tiene nada que ver contigo?

–¡Yo solo quiero que sea feliz!

El gesto de triunfo de Hikaru lo dijo todo. Acababa de confesar en silencio todo lo que estaba intentando ocultar desde hacía un par de años y que no quería admitir ni a él mismo.

–Y para que él sea feliz vas a sacrificar tu propia felicidad – Hikaru parecía consternado al decir la frase, Kariya no entendió el motivo. Éste volvió a coger más miguitas con el dedo, y lo chupó pensativo.

–No es sacrificar mi felicidad. Yo di por perdido a Kirino-san desde el mismo momento en el que lo conocí, le he hecho tantas que no creo que le caiga bien. Y yo no le gusto, fin del tema.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por unos breves momentos en los cuales Hikaru suspiró. Él también había dado por perdidas muchas cosas y entendía a Kariya demasiado bien.

–Hackeaste mi correo, me cortaste el pelo, el día que nos conocimos hiciste que me diera contra el poste de la portería y, aún con esas, eres mi mejor amigo. Kariya, tienes que intentarlo, no pierdes nada por ser sincero. Perderás más si vas de altruista, porque en realidad y aunque pienses que vas a sentirte bien ayudando a Kirino-san , vas a esperar que tu compensación vaya a ser otra. Y cuando veas que la realidad va a ser muy distinta, me tendrás a tu lado para comer helado de chocolate y ver doramas coreanos por internet.

–¿Qué voy a querer yo?

–Que Kirino-san te corresponda porque eres el chico majo que ha estado a su lado. El pagafantismo no te queda bien, que lo sepas.

Otra vez se quedaron callados hasta que Kariya tomó aire para hablar.

–Yo no quiero ninguna compensación _de ese tipo_, esto lo voy a hacer porque quiero que Kirino-san sea feliz. Y te lo voy a demostrar, puedo llegar a ser un chico angelical si me lo propongo. Además, tus consejos son de anime barato.

–Hay animes que te dan buenos consejos –rió Hikaru –. Como por ejemplo… no te metas con titán de cuarenta metros de altura, el intercambio equivalente es peligroso y nunca hagas contratos con animalitos monos para curarle la mano a un violinista.

–Para el carro Kageyama, que ya estás desvariando. Vamos a seguir trabajando en esto antes de que terminemos la noche sin haber escrito ni una palabra.

Se había hecho tarde, estaba oscureciendo. Hikaru encendió la luz de su cuarto para que pudieran leer mejor y, fuera, las farolas estaban comenzando a iluminar las calles. A su vez Kirino había terminado su turno en la cafetería y regresaba a casa con paso lánguido, sin muchas ganas de ponerse a estudiar en cuanto llegara. El día había sido lento, aburrido, tedioso y para rematar, no había tenido su acostumbrada compañía.

Miró el teléfono de nuevo, pensando qué hacer. No sabía si enfadarse o sentirse aliviado, no tenía un acuerdo con Kariya con respecto a sus visitas al trabajo como para hacerle reproches.

Volvió a guardar el aparato en la bolsa, suspirando con suavidad. Por primera vez se sintió solo, sin Shindou, sin sus compañeros y sin Kariya, con la terrible sensación de tener que poner remedio a esas circunstancias. Pero esa noche solo le apetecía darse un baño, meterse en la cama y esperar a que se le pasara ese inexplicable nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Si, tengo un problema terrible con la repostería, un problema obsesivo más bien. No me lo tengáis en cuenta.

Sobre notitas, la batalla de Tsushima se dio durante la guerra Ruso-Japonesa, y de eso va el trabajo que tienen que hacer Hikaru y Masaki. Los japoneses siempre se han dado de tortas con todos sus vecinos hasta que se les bajaron los humos después de la segunda guerra mundial.

La Hana to Yume es una revista de manga para chicas dónde se han serializado series como Fruits Basket o Yami no Matsuei. Y bueno, supongo que sabéis a que series de anime se refiere Hikaru cuando habla de ellas ;D

Además Hiroto en el juego de Chrono Stone tiene sus momentos fails metepatas de los cuales no sabe salir. Midorikawa, al contrario que cualquier escritora de fanfic haría, le deja con todo el problema y se lava las manos, el muy capullo :'D he intentado mostrarlo aquí un poco.

Y bueno, he tardado menos en hacer esto de lo que pensaba, ya me contaréis que os está pareciendo :D Por mi parte tenía una idea hecha para el final de este fic, pero creo que la estoy cambiando. Menos mal que aún queda mucho para eso, así que puedo tener mejores ideas pronto :D Muchas gracias por leer y ya sabéis, tartas de nata y besitos amorosos son bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
